persona 3 : Light after Dark
by Razux
Summary: Dark hours kembali lagi setelah 17 tahun bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang anak muda ke port island.Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama gw lau ada yang salah dengan penulisannya.. MAAF... dan tolong riviews lau bisa...

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 DAN PERSONA 3 FES KEPUNYAAN ATLUS

* * *

Chapter 1

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru berjalan memasuki Gekkoukan high school. Wajahnya dari pada tampan lebih tepat dikatakan cantik dengan mata berwarna abu-abu dan kulit putih. Semua murid baik cewek maupun cowok memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu sambil berbisik. Namun anak itu sama sekali tidak menpedulikannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah. Dia berjalan menuju kerumuran siswa baru yang sedang melihat papan pembagian kelas. Setelah mencari beberapa lama akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan namanya.

"HIKARI TAKEBA - 1-F"

" 1- F ya." Pikirnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumuran tersebut.

…

Upacara penerimaan murid baru di mulai. Aula gekkoukan high school di penuhi murid-murid yang sedang mendegarkan pidato kepala sekolah. Hikari duduk di kursi nya berusaha menahan rasa ngantuk yang menyerangnya. Pidato kepala sekolah sangat menbosankan.

"Hei! Kau tau? Ku dengar ada murid yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk ujian masuk." Kata seorang murid cowok yang duduk di samping Hikari. Cowok itu berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna hijau. " Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa rupa anak jenius yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian masuk gekkoukan yang terkenal sulit ini."

Hikari cuma diam melihat anak itu "Perkenalkan namaku Shin Kanoda" kata cowok itersenyum dan meyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami menjabat tangannya " Namaku Hika…"

"Berikutnya kata sambutan dari siswa baru yang di wakili oleh Hikari takeba" kata protocol

"Ini dia yang ku tunggu-tunggu" kata Shin tersenyum. Mendengar namanya di sebut Hikari melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan berjalan ke atas pondium.

"Selamat pagi semuanya,saya merasa sangat terhormat karena diberikan kehormatan untuk menberikan kata sambutan." ujar Hikari di atas pondium sambil melihat semua murid yang ada di dalam aula. Sedangkan Shin cuma bisa bengong melihatnya.

…

"Baiklah anak-anak hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja" kata Naruse Honda wali kelas 1-F dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Hikari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Saat akan meninggalkan ruangan kelas terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Hikari menoleh ke belakang melihat sumber suara tersebut.

"Tunggu,takeba-san." Kata Shin kanoda,anak cowok yang tadi duduk di sampingnya.

" Rupanya kita sekelas. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menduga kalau kamu adalah murid teladan tahun ini soalnya kamu kelihatan seperti akan tertidur saat pidato tadi pagi" tawa Shin

"Kurasa aku kurang tidur semalam Kanoda-san" Balas hikari.

"Panggil aku Shin saja, dan aku akan memanggil kamu Hikari. Bagai mana?" tanya Shin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hikari.

"Mau ke paulownia mal?" ajak Shin.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya, tapi aku ada urusan dan juga aku harus kembali ke asrama untuk menbereskan barang-barangku." tolak Hikari dengan sopan.

"Kau tinggal di asrama ya? baiklah mungkin besok kita bisa hang out bersama." Kata Shin sambil menghela napas. Terlihat sekali dia kecewa.

"Maaf, mungkin besok saja." Kata Hikari.

"Baiklah, janji ya?" balas Shin penuh semangat.

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya.

…

Hikari menbuka pintu kamar 206 di Tatsumi memorial hospital. Dengan pelan dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Hikari berjalan mendekati arah wanita coklat wanita itu terbuka dan tersenyum melihat Hikari. "Bagai mana degan sekolah baru mu hikari?" tanya wanita itu.

"Biasa-biasa saja, bu" balas Hikari sambil tersenyum dan duduk di atas kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur ibunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum melihat jawaban anaknya "Hikari bisakah kamu berdiri sebentar."

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya dan berdiri di hadapan ibunya.

Ibunya melihat Hikari dengan sesakma "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayah mu,Hikari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hikari

"Iya. Kau memang duplikat dari ayahmu Hikari." tawa ibunya lembut.

Hikari sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya. Ayahnya telah meninggal dunia saat dia masih berada dalam perut ibunya. Hikari bahkan tidak pernah melihat foto ayahnya . Ibunya sama sekali tidak memiliki foto ayahnya. Dan Hikari juga sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung ayahnya di depan ibunya. Sebab wajah ibunya selalu sedih setiap kali dia menanyai seperti apa ayahnya itu.

"Ayahmu pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau melihatmu..." ujar ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat mata ibunya Hikari kembali duduk di kursi dan mengengam tangan ibunya. "Aku tau, bu. Jangan bersedih lagi hari ini hari yang menbahagiakan, karena aku sudah masuk sma dan juga ayah pasti tidak ingin ibu bersedih seperti ini."

" Kau benar, Hikari" senyum ibunya.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikari melihat gedung asramanya. Terlalu megah dan besar untuk dikatakan sebagai asrama. Bangunannya bertingkat 4 dengan dinding berwarna merah. Hikari menbuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke tempat tinggal barunya.

"Selamat sore, kau pasti Hikari Takeba kan?" sapa seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang. Matanya berwarna hitam seperti rambutnya dan mengenakan pakaian Gekkoukan high school. "Perkenalkan namaku Nami Himura, kelas 3-A . Aku adalah ketua asrama di sini."

"Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Hikari

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga." balas Nami

Hikari melihat sekelilingnya. Loby asrama ini sangat besar dilengkapi dengan tv dan sofa serta karpet berarna hijau. Seorang cowok berambut coklat dan bermata hijau sedang duduk di atas kursi sofa menbaca buku. Cowok itu tersenyum saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Barang-barang mu sudah diantarkan ke kamar mu. Kamar mu berada di lantai 2, Kai akan mengantarkan kamu ke kamarmu" senyum Nami.

Cowok berambut coklat itu bangkit dari temat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Hikari dan Nami. "Namaku Kai Yoshimura, kelas 3- C. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga." balas Hikari.

"Ayo! A kan kuantarkan kamu ke kamarmu" ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah tangga diikuti oleh Hikari.

"Asrama ini merupakan asrama campuran, kamar cowok berada dilantai 2 dan kamar cewek berada di lantai 3. Cowok di larang untuk naik ke lantai 3. Penghuni asrama ini tidak banyak selain kamu, aku dan Nami masih ada 2 orang lagi, mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka nanti." jelas Kai.

Hikari cuma mengangguk kepalanya mendegar penjelasan Kai.

"Ini dia kamarmu. Nomor 2 dari ujung koridor sebelah kiri. Mudah untuk diingatkan?" senyum Kai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ujar Hikari

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Oh ya! jangan pernah mencoba menbuka pintu kamar itu." Kata Kai sambil menunjuk kamar paling ujung di sebelah kamar Hikari.

"Jangan tanya aku mengapa? sebab aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa. Sejak aku masuk asrama ini pintu kamar itu sudah dilarang untuk di buka." kata Kai sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah" ujar Hikari.

"Ok . Selamat beristirahat." senyum Kai dan berjalan mninggalkan Hikari.

...

Kamar barunya cukup luas. Dalam jangka waktu 1 jam saja Hikari sudah selesai menbereskan barang-barangnya. Barang-barangnya memang tidak banyak. Hikari meletakkan foto dirinya dan ibunya di atas meja belajarnya.

Hari baru menunjukkan jam 08.15 pm namun Hikari sudah merasa sangat ngantuk. Hikari pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih cepat. Hikari menganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyama tidurnya. Dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Saat akan berbaring di tempat tidurnya matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bersinar biru di dekat meja belajarnya. Hikari berjalan kearah sinar itu. Ternyata seekor kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna biru dan anehnya sayapnya bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Hikari mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh kupu-kupu itu. Namun kupu-kupu itu tiba-tiba terbang menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan hikari.

Melihat kupu-kupu itu menghilang dalam kegelapan. Hikari mengeleng-geleng kepalanya "Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah..." pikirnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

...

Seorang pria berambut putih sedang duduk di kursi dalam ruangan kantornya menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen. Pria itu melihat jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.58am. Mata abu-abunya memandang keluar jendela.

11.59.57

11.59.58

11.59.59

00.00.00

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangannya padam. Suasana di sekelilinnya berubah menjadi berat. Di sekitar lantai dan dinding mengalir darah yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Pria itu terkejut dan berlari ke jendela. Langitnya malam berubah warna menjadi kehijauan dengan bulan yang berwarna kuning.

"Tidak mungkin… dark hour… ini tidak mungkin…"

...

Hikari merasakan badannya di tarik ke suatu tempat,pandangan matanya sangat kabur dalam kegelapan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah pintu, dan dia merasa badannya di tarik ke dalam pintu itu.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi Hikari menemukan dirinya berada dalam suatu ruangan yang serba biru. Hikari duduk di tengah sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan tersebut berhadapan dengan seorang kakek berhidung panjang yang juga sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah meja bertaplak biru seperti ruangan ini. Di samping kakek itu berdiri seorang wanita berambut putih dan bermata emas dengan baju berwarna biru.

Hikari melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Di belakang kakek itu terdapat suatu pintu kaca yang besar sekali dan di tengah pintu itu terdapat suatu jam besar yang berjalan mundur. Namun yang aneh dari ruangan ini adalah pemandangan di balik pintu kaca itu bergerak seakan-akan ruangan ini berjalan dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang ke velvet room anak ku,sudah lama sekali sejak tamu terakhir yang datang kemari." Tawa kakek itu "Perkenalkan namaku igor dan ini adalah Margaret asistenku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu" kata Margaret tersenyum.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Hikari.

"Ini adalah dunia antara minpi dan kenyataan. Hanya kesadaran mu yang datang ke ruangan ini. Tubuhmu masih berada di duniamu,tertidur mungkin. Silakan tanda tangani kontrak ini" senyum Igor dan tiba-tiba di atas meja tersebut muncul selembar kertas dan sebatang pena..

Hikari menbaca kertas kontrak tersebut,di sana tertulis:

"aku memilih takdir ku dengan keinginan ku sendiri tanpa akan menjalani nya dengan keinginan ku sendiri."

Setelah menbaca kotrak tersebut Hikari mengambil pena tersebut dan menulis namanya di dalam kontrak tersebut.

" Bagus sekali,sekarang kau telah resmi menjadi tamu di velvet room ini." kata Igor mengambil kertas kontrak tersebut dan tiba-tiba kertas itu menghilang dari tangannya.

"Kau bisa datang keruangan ini menandakan kau memiliki takdir yang harus kau jalani. Biarkan aku meramalkan masa depanmu." kata Igor dan di atas meja muncul 3 lembar kartu tarot.

Igor menbuka kartu pertama. Menara dalam keadaan terbalik. " kau akan mengalami suatu perubahan yang akan merubah kehidupanmu. Aku penasaran sekali akan seperti apa kehidupanmu akan berubah."

Igor menbuka lagi lembaran kartu ke 2, love "Kau akan menemukan cinta. Cinta seperti apa yang akan kau temukan aku tidak tau tapi itu semoga itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu."

Kartu terakhir yang dibuka igor adalah kematian."hmn.. kartu kematian. Apakah kau akan menghadapi kematian seperti salah satu tamuku terdahulu ? aku tidak tau. Namun ini menarik sekali."

"Semua yang hidup pasti akan mengalami kematian. Kematian bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan." kata Hikari.

Igor tertawa mendengar ucapan Hikari " Bagus! Bagus! Sepertinya kau telah memiliki sesuatu yang paling penting dalam perjalananmu ambillah ini."

Sebuah kunci berwarna velvet jatuh diari atas di depan menangkap kunci itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi." kata Igor dan tiba-tiba Hikari merasakan badannya di tarik keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

...

Hikari menbuka matanya. Dia melihat langit kamarnya.

"Mimpi aneh." pikirnya namun pikiran itu berubah saat dia menemukan sebuah kunci velvet di dalam gengaman tangannya. "Sepertinya bukan mimpi…"

"KRING..KRING..KRING…" jamnya berbunyi. Hikari melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm.

Hikari menghela napas. " Nanti saja baru kupikirkan mengenai minpi itu. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah."

Hikari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya berjalan mencuci mukanya dan menukar bajunya piyamanya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 DAN PERSONA 3 FES PUNYA ATLUS...

Chapter 3

Pintu gerbang Gekkoukan high school dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan. Saat Hikari memasuki gerbang sekolah dia mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang siswi.

"Kau melihat berita tadi pagi?"

"Iya. Kasus pembunuhan sadis di dalam gang sempit di sekitar Paulownia mall"

" Mayat itu saat di temukan seluruh tulangnya patah dan dipenuhi dengan lubang tusukan benda tajam polisi masih belum bisa menemukan pelaku pembunuhan itu."

"Pembunuhan ini tidak seperti sesuatu yang bisa di lakukan oleh manusia."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat mu…"

"TENG…TENG…TENG…" bunyi lonceng tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

Mendengar bunyi lonceng Hikari berjalan menuju kelasnya. "Pembunuhan…" pikirnya.

…

"Hikari! Ayo kita ke Paulownia mall." kata Shin sepulang sekolah. " Kau sudah janji denganku kemarin."

Hikari melihat Shin dan dia teringat akan janji yang dibuatnya. Hikari sebenarnya ingin menolak namun, dia tidak mau melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya. "Baiklah" jawab Hikari singkat

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." tawa Shin penuh semangat.

Hikari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan bersama dengan Shin keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

…

Hikari menghabiskan waktunya dengan Shin di game center. Setelah itu Shin mengajak hikari karaoke walau yang menanyi cuma Shin seorang saja. Setelah cukup puas bermain Shin dan Hikari memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah Hikari, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." kata Shin saat mereka berpisah di depan Paulownia mall karena rumah Shin dan asmara Hikari tidak searah.

"Iya sampai ketemu besok." balas Hikari dan mereka pun berpisah.

Hikari melihat jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.45 am. "Kurasa aku masih punya waktu untuk menjenguk ibu." pikirnya.

Hikari memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke Tatsumi memorial hospital. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju Tatsumi memorial hospital Hikari melihat pita kuning polisi tanda dilarang masuk di sebuah gang.

Hikari teringat dengan percakapan 2 siswi yang di dengarnya tadi pagi. "Mayatnya di temukan tergeletak di gang sempit sekitar Paulownia mall."

"Pasti ini gang itu." pikir Hikari saat melewati gang tersebut.

…..

Hikari menbuka pintu kamar ibunya. Hikari menemukan ibunya sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Hikari tersenyum dan dengan pelan-pelan tanpa mengangu tidur ibunya dia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ibunya.

Hikari menperhatikan ibunya. Ibunya bertambah kurus di bandingkan sebulan yang lalu sebelum divonis oleh dokter. Hikari melihat ibunya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Ibu apakah kamu sedang memimpikan ayah? Dulu kau bilang pada ku kalau kau akan tersenyum dan tertawa saat memimpikan aku. Namun aku tau, sesungguhnya yang kau mimpikan bukan aku tapi ayah karena kau sering memanggil namanya dalam tidurmu." ujar Hikari pelan sambil tersenyum.

Hikari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa ngantuk dan tanpa di sadarinya dia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

….

"Bangun! Bangun Hikari! Kau harus pulang ke asrama mu." panggil ibu Hikari menbangunkan Hikari.

Hikari menbuka matanya dan melihat ibunya.

"Kau harus pulang sudah hampir tengah malam" kata ibunya cemas.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur..." balas Hikari sambil melihat jam dinding dikamar ibunya . Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.35 am. "Aku harus segera pulang ke asrama.."

"Kau memang mirip dengan ayahmu mudah sekali tertidur." tawa ibunya.

Hikari cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Besok aku akan datang lagi bu." ujarnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu Hikari. Tolong ambilkan kotak kayu di dalam lemari ibu." pinta ibunya.

Hikari berjalan ke lamari dan menbuka pintu lemari tersebut. Hikari mengambil kotak kayu yang terdapat dalam lemari itu dan menyerahkannya pada ibunya.

Hikari sudah melihat kotak kayu itu sejak kecil. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa isi dari kotak kayu tersebut. Dengan pelan ibunya menbuka kotak tersebut.

Hikari terkejut melihat isi kotak tersebut. Sepucuk pistol berwarna silver dengan tulisan SEES di sampingnya. "Pistol!" pikir Hikari

" Ini bukan pistol sungguhan, ini adalah Evoker." tawa ibunya menbaca pikiran Hikari.

"Evoker?" tanya Hikari

"Iya. Ini adalah evoker. Memang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Namun bagi ibu, ini adalah suatu jimat pelindung." Jawab ibunya.

"Jimat pelindung?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Ibu sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi. Kini ibu serahkan evoker ini padamu. Untuk melindungimu." kata ibunya sambil menyerahkan evoker itu ke tangan Hikari.

Hikari melihat ibunya "Apakah in punya ayah?"

Ibunya tersenyum "Bukan ini milik ibu. Ayahmu memang memilikinya. Namun , ini bukan milik ayahmu. Evoker ayahmu ada pada orang lain."

"Orang lain? Siapa itu?"

"Kalau kau terus bertanya seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke asramamu." Ujar ibunya.

Hikari melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45am.

"Kembalilah besok, ibu akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." senyum ibunya.

"Baiklah. Sampai besok bu" ujar Hikari sambil menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah pintu walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengetahui jawabannya sebab ibunya perlu istirahat.

"Hikari. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan ibunya.

Hikari tersenyum " Tak apa-apa bu,di sini kota besar. Meski tengah malam masih banyak orang."

Ibu Hikari tersenyum mendengar ucapan anaknya.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walau sudah hampir tengah malam kota Port island ini masih saja penuh dengan orang yang beraktivitas. Jalan di penuhi dengan orang.

Pikiran Hikari tertuju kepada evoker yang diberikan ibunya. Hikari menyimpan evoker itu di balik jas sekolahnya. " Apa sih evoker ini?'' pikirnya

Hikari menengadah kepalanya. Matanya tertuju kepada bulan purnama yang berada di langit. Lampu kota yang gemelap menbuat malam di sini tidak memerlukan cahaya bulan. Hikari melihat jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.59 pm.

"Sebentar lagi tengah malam." Pikir Hikari.

11.59.58

11.59.59

00.00.00

Tiba-tiba lampu kota padam semua. Langkah kaki Hikari terhenti. Langit malam berubah warna menjadi kehijauan. Atmosfer menjadi berat . Di mana-mana muncul genangan darah. Orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menghilang digantikan dengan peti mati.

Hikari tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hikari menengadah kepalanya dan menemukan bulan purnama berwarna kuning tergantung di langit kehijauan itu. Dan dari kejauhan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bangunan dengan struktur yang aneh menjuang tinggi seakan-akan berusaha mencapai bulan.

"Bukankah di sana adalah Gekkoukan high school." pikir Hikari "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Meskipun terkejut Hikari tetap tenang dan meneruskan perjalanannya dengan hati-hati sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"AAHHHHH!" Hikari mendengar teriakan seseorang dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Hikari berlari kearah sumber teriakan tersebut.

Hikari melihat seorang cowok berdiri mematung. Cowok itu berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna coklat. Pakaiannya agak urakan namun Hikari melihat itu adalah seragam Gekkoukan high school sepertinya.

Di depan cowok itu berdiri sesosok makhluk besar yang ukurannya 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari cowokitu. Badan makhluk seperti cairan berwarna hitam dan memiliki banyak tangan yang memegang pisau. Makhluk itu tidak berkaki dan terdapat sebuah topeng berwarna putih di puncak badannya yang besar itu.

Makhluk itu mengangkat tangannya yang mengengam pisau dan menghujamkan tikaman kepada cowok yang berdiri mematung melihat makhluk itu. Dengan secepatnya Hikari berlari menabrak cowok itu. Badan Hikari dan cowok itu terhempas ke samping dan tikaman makhluk itupun meleset.

"Jangan bengong saja, lari!" teriak Hikari bangkit sambil menarik cowok itu.

Cowok itu mengangguk kepalanya. Mereka berdua berlari sekuat tenaga mereka meninggalkan makhluk tersebut.

"Makhluk apa itu? Dan di mana ini? " tanya cowok itu sambil berlari.

"Aku tidak tau." jawab Hikari.

Mereka berdua berlari ke dalam sebuah gang sempit. Setelah berlari sampai ujung gang tersebut, mereka baru sadar ternyata gang itu buntu.

"Buntu! Sialan! Ayo, kembali ke…" kata cowok tersebut sambil menbalikan badannya. Namun katanya terhenti karena makhluk itu telah berada di depan.

Hikari dan cowok itu terkejut melihat makhluk itu telah berada di depan mereka. Tenyata walau berbadan besar gerakkan makhluk itu sangat cepat.

Makhluk itu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau itu ke atas menbelakanngi bulan purnama kuning mendekati mereka.

Tiba-tiba di pikiran Hikari terlintas seseorang cowok berambut biru seperti dia. Hikari sama sekali tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Cowok itu juga mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan high school. Dari balik jasnya cowok itu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dan menempelkannya ujung pistol tersebut ke kepalanya.

Cowok dalam pikiran Hikari itu berkata " Ayo…."

Hikari mengeluarkan evoker yang diberikan ibunya dari balik jasnya. Hikari menempelkan ujung evoker tersebut ke kepalanya. Keringat mengalir turun dari dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata cowok berambut pirang di samping Hikari panik.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Senyum cowok dalam pikiran hikari.

Mendengar ucapan cowok tersebut tiba-tiba Hikari merasa tenang. Keringatnya menghilanng. Hikari tersenyum dan berbisik pelan "per…so..na.."dia menembak kepalanya sendiri.

…..

Cahaya biru dan serpihan kaca muncul dari belakang Hikari. Dan bersamaan dengan cahaya serta serpihan kaca tersebut muncul sesosok makhluk di belakang hikari.

Makhluk itu berbentuk seperti seorang manusia. Makhluk itu berambut putih dan bermata merah. Badanya terbuat dari besi dan sebuah syal merah melilit lehernya. Dibelakang makhluk tersebut terdapat sebuah harpa besar.

"I art i … and.. I am thou... dipanggil dari dasar hatimu. Aku Orpheus, master of string." ujar makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk hitam tersebut berhenti saat melihat kemunculan Orpheus.

"Orpheus serang!" teriak Hikari.

Orpheus bergerak mendekati makhluk itu dengan cepat dan mengunakan harpa yang berada di punggunnya itu menghantam makhluk tersebut. Namun makhluk tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan itu dan balas menyerang Orpheus dengan pisau di tangannya.

Orpheus dengan lincah melompat ke belakang dan mendarat tepat didepan hikari.

Di dalam pikiran Hikari tiba-tiba dia mengerti akan kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Orpheus.

"Orpheus, Agi!" perintah Hikari

Mendengar perintah Hikari, Orpheus mengayunkan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba muncul bola api menghantam makhluk tersebut. Makhluk itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Serang makhluk itu" perintah Hikari lagi

Tanpa menbuang waktu Orpheus meloncat dan mengunakan harpanya menghantam makhluk tersebut dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Makhluk itu meronta saat pukulan Orpheus mengenai badannya dan beberapa saat kemudian makhluk itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Orpheus mengangkat harpanya. Badan makhluk itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas dari hadapan mereka. Orpheus membalikan badannya dan bergerak kearah Hikari.

Hikari tersenyum melihat Orpheus. Dan Orheus pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya cowok berambut pirang yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Hikari ingin menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu namun tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. Kaki nya merasa lemas tidak jatuh pingsan.

"Hey! Hey! Kau tak apa-apa?" teriak cowok itu.

…

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.01 am. Seorang pria berambut putih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Gekkoukan school. Keringat mengaril dari dahinya. Dia mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

" Sepertinya apa yang kita takutkan benar-benar telah terjadi. Dark hour telah kembali lagi begitu juga dengan Tartarus."

"Begitu ya?" balas suara seorang wanita melalui handpohne pria tersebut. " Aku akan segera berangkat ke Port island, Akihiko."

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu, Mitsuru." kata Akihiko " Dan sebaiknya kita mengabari yang lainnya."

"Aku akan mengabari mereka semua secepatnya dan kita semua akan berkumpul di Port island. Sampai nanti Akihiko." ujar Mitsuru mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya. Sampai nanti." balas Akihiko.

Akihiko menyimpan hanphonenya ke dalam sakunya lagi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat langit malam.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Kenapa dark hour kembali lagi?" katanya dan meninju pintu gerbang Gekkoukan school.

…..

* * *

thx for reading! plizz review kalau bisa!


	5. Chapter 5

Thx untuk yang menbaca fic ini! Plizzz review lau bisa supaya ide di otak ku tidak macet!

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 & PERSONA FES 3 PUNYA ATLUS.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hikari merasakan dirinya di tarik ke suatu tempat. Pandangan matanya agak buram. Dia melihat sebuah pintu dan dia tau badannya di tarik ke dalam pintu tersebut. Saat matanya telah fokus dia menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di ruangan velvet room.

Igor tertawa menyambut kedatangan Hikari. "Selamat datang anakku. Kelihatannya kau telah berhasil menbangunkan kekuatanmu. Makhluk yang kau panggil itu adalah persona."

"Persona?" tanya Hikari bingung

"Ya, persona. Bisa di artikan persona itu dalah refreksi dari hatimu." jawab Igor.

"Refreksi dari hati?" ujar Hikari.

" Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti tamuku terdahulu. Kau memiliki multipersona. Kekuatanmu memang masih lemah,namun kau bisa bertambah kuat dengan menciptakan social link. Semakin kuat hubungan social linkmu, kau bisa menciptakan persona yang lebih kuat."

"Sosial link?"

"Hubungan dengan orang-orang yang kau temui. Aku ada di sini adalah untuk menbantmu."

"Menbantu?" tanya Hikari lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Igor.

"Kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya nanti. Namun, dari semua yang ada kau menbangkitkan Orpheus ini sangat menarik." tawa Igor " Ini pasti merupakan takdir..."

"Takdir?" tanya Hikari binggung.

"Sampai ketemu lagi anakku. Kuharap pada pertemuan berikutnya kau akan datang dengan keinginanmu sendiri." ujar Igor dan Hikari merasakan badannya di tarik keluar lagi dari ruangan itu.

…

Hikari menbuka menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorangg gadis yang bediri di samping Hikari. Rambutnya berwarna coklat diikat pony tail dengan mata berwarna hitam "Kau tidak menyadarkan diri selama setengah hari lebih."

" Setengah hari lebih?" tanya Hikari.

"Iya. Kata dokter kau hanya kau pulang tidak sadarkan diri digendong Reiji"

"Reiji?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Reiji Satoshi, anak kelas 2-C. Cowok berambut pirang ,bermata coklat dengan pakaian urakan." Jawab cewek tersebut. "Dia sudah menjagamu setengah hari sampai tak ke sekolah. Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena memang dari dulu dia sering menboros sekolah."

Hikari sadar kalau Reiji yang dimaksud oleh cewek ini adalah cowok yang diselamatkan olehnya dari makhluk yang dihadapinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ayumi Tanaka,kelas 2-A. Aku juga merupakan penghuni asrama ini sama sepertimu begitu juga dengan Reiji." Kata gadis itu menperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hi.." ucap Hikari namun ucapannya terpotong oleh Ayumi."Aku tau , kau Hikari Takeba kan? Peraih nilai sempurna dalam tes masuk. Kau sangat terkenal di kalangan siswi di sekolah tau padahal kau baru saja masuk 2 hari."

"Hah?" Hikari kebingungan mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Ayumi.

"Kurasa orang yang bersangkutan sendiri tidak sadar" tawa Ayumi "Reiji sedang keluar menbeli makanan untuk mu mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menyuruhku menjagamu."

"TOK…TOK…TOK…." suara pintu diketuk.

"Ini aku! Buka pintunya!" Seru seorang cowok dari luar.

"Baru saja di sebutkan." Ujar Ayumi menghela napas dan berjalan menbuka pintu kamar Hikari.

Reiji berdiri di depan pintu dengan menbawa sebuah mapan berisi makanan.

"Lama sekali!" ujar Ayumi

"Lama apa? Baru 20 menit tau." kata Reiji .

" Bukannya kata mu tadi 5 menit." Balas Ayumi tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya aku buat mie instan di bawah ya? Kau harus tau dari asrama kita ke mini market paling tidak sekitar 3 menit. Pergi dan pulang sekitar 6 menit. Aku akan kembali tepat 3 menit kalau kau tidak menyuruhku menbeli kue di Paulownia mall yang menbutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk pergi dan pulang" jelas Reiji setengah teriak.

Hikari cuma diam saja melihat perdebatan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memukul kepala Reiji dari belakang "Di sini ada orang yang baru sadar tau?"

Reiji menbalikkan badannya dan melihat Kai berdiri di belakangnya "uh..! maaf Kai senpai!"

Ayumi tertawa melihat Reiji.

"Kau juga sama Ayumi" kata suatu suara di belakang Kai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak berteriak seperti Reiji the baka,Nami senpai" tawa Ayumi.

"Apa katamu barusan?" teriak Reiji.

"Reiji the baka" ulang Ayumi.

Perdebatan mereka berdua pun dimulai. Kai dan Nami mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua adik kelasnya itu.

Kai mengambil mapan berisi makanan hikari dari tangan Reiji dan berjalan kearah hikari di ikuti oleh nami.

"Lupakan saja kedua orang disana." ucap Kai sambil menghela napas."Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu. Tapi, makanlah dulu, kau pasti sudah laparkan?"

"Terima kasih." Kata Hikari

….

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah berdiri di depan pintu keluar bandara. Mata merah kecoklatan nya melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.45 am.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Ayo,masuk Mitsuru." kata pengemudi mobil itu.

"Kau terlambat Akihiko." Senyum Mitsuru sambil menbuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Akihiko.

Akihiko menjalankan mobil itu meninggalkan bandara.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Fuka untuk mengumpulkan semuanya. Kita akan berkumpul di café Paulownia mall jam 03.00 hari ini." Kata mitsuru.

"Bagus. Kita akan menuju ke sana sekarang juga." balas Akihiko

…

Di dalam café Paulownia mall seorang wanita berambut dan bermata hijau duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang pria. Salah satu pria memakai sebuah topi dengan mata berwarna hitam tersenyum jahil. "Lama tidak bertemu kau menjadi sangat cantik Fuka."

Wajah Fuka memerah dan tersenyum " Terima kasih Junpei."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Junpei senpai." tawa pria satu lagi. Pria itu memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna coklat. Usia pria itu lebih muda dibandingkan dengan Fuka dan Junpei.

"Tentu saja, Ken. Aku masih muda seperti masa sekolah dulu" balas Junpei sambil tertawa.

Pintu café terbuka seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru masuk. Usianya kelihatan sekitar 17 tahun. Fuka yang melihat gadis itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aegis! Disini!"

Aigis tersenyum dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali Aigis-san" ujar Ken.

"Kalau melihatmu, aku merasa aku sudah berubah banyak sekali Aigis. Aku sudah menua."ujar junpei muram saat melihat Aigis.

Fuka dan Ken tertawa mendengar ucapan Junpei.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berubah karena badanku berbeda dengan badan kalian aku tidak akan pernah tidak pernah berubah semenjak aku di ciptakan dan itu sudah hamper 40 tahun yang lalu " jelas Aigis tanpa ekpresi.

"Akurat dan detail seperti biasanya." tawa Fuka " Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun Aigis."

Pintu café terbuka lagi. Akihiko dan Mitsuru berjalan masuk ke dalam café.

''Akihiko senpai! Mitsuru senpai! Di sini!" teriak Ken semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Bagus! Sepertinya semuanya telah berkumpul!" ujar Mitsuru.

"Semua? Tunggu Mitsuru senpai, Yuka-tan masih berum hadir." kata Junpei buru-buru.

Wajah Fuka , Aigis dan Mitsuru berubah begitu mendengar kata Junpei.

''Kami tidak bisa berhasil menghubungi dia Junpei." ujar Fuka dengan wajah sedih. " Atau lebih tepatnya kami tidak tau di mana dia berada sekarang. Sejak dia pindah sekolah pada saat kelas 3 dulu, komunikasi kami memang jadi agak renggang . Dan setelah lulus dari Gekkoukan, komunikasi kami benar-benar terputus total."

"Begitu ya? Kupikir cuma Koromaru saja yang tidak akan hadir." ujar Junpei sedih.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam saat mendengar nama Koromaru. Koromaru adalah seekor anjing berwarna putih. Walaupun begitu bagi mereka semua Koromaru bukanlah sekadar seekor anjing. Bagi mereka Koromaru adalah teman sepejuangan yang sangat penting.

5 tahun yang lalu Koromaru menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan tenang. Hidupnya tergolong telah sangat panjang. Abu Koromaru di bagi dua dan di makamkan di dua tempat. Di samping makam pemilik aslinya serta di samping makam pemimpin serta teman sepejuangan mereka.

" Kita memang tidak bisa kembali ke saat dulu itu lagi! Saat kita semua berkumpul bersama. Tapi kupikir, mereka semua yang telah mengorbankan diri untuk kita pasti tidak ingin kita terus melangkah ke depan." ujar Ken.

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ken

"Kau benar,Ken. Dan mengenai Yukari. Aku dan Fuka pasti bisa menemukannya." kata Mitsuru.

"Benar, percayakan lah semuanya pada mereka berdua" tawa Junpei.

"Kau memang tidak berubah Junpei." tawa Akihiko

….

" Terima kasih atas makananya" ujar Hikari setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

" Kurasa sekarang kita bisa memulai topic pembicaraan kita." kata Nami

Hikari tersenyum "Ya,silakan."

"Sebelum itu. Kai, bisakah kau hentikan perdebatan kedua orang yang tidak juga selesai-selesai itu." pinta Nami sambil menghela napas.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dengan terpaksa "Baiklah."

Kai berjalan kearah Reiji dan ayumi. Dengan tangannya dimemukul kepala mereka berdua. "Sudah cukup kalian berdua. Silakan sambung perdebatan ini nanti."

"Kai senpai!" teriak Reiji dan Ayumi bersamaan. Namun mereka terdiam tak berkutik saat melihat tatapan tajam menusuk dari mata Kai.

"Maaf.." ujar Reiji dan Ayumi sambil menundukkkan kepalanya.

Hikari melihat Kai menghentikan perdebatan Reiji dan Ayumi. "Sepertinya asrama ini sangat meriah." Pikir Hikari dalam hati.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?" tanya Nami kepada Hikari memulai pembicaraan.

Hikari kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Nami. "Apa maksudmu,Nami senpai?"

"Jangan main-main. Kau lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" teriak Reiji sambil menarik kerah baju Hikari.

"Tenang Reiji." Kata Kai. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan tangan Reiji dari kerah baju Hikari.

Hikari teringat dengan apa yang dilihatnya semalam. Langit malam berwarna kehijauan, bulan purnama berwarna kuning, darah di jalan dan peti mati.

"Semalam kau pulang terlambat jadi aku menunggumu untuk menperingatkanmu kalau ada jam malam di asrama ini. Tapi, aku tidak menduga akan mengalami fenomena aneh tersebut." kata Kai.

" Saat aku dan Nami senpai dibangunkan oleh Kai senpai kami melihat langit malam berubah warna jadi kehijauan dengan bulan berwarna kekuningan. Dan lantai maupun dinding mengalir darah yang tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya." jelas Ayumi.

"Fenomena itu terjadi tepat pada tengah malam dan berlangsung sekitar 1 jam. Aku telah menanyai teman-temanku disekolah dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang mengalami fenomena itu seperti kita semua yang ada di sini." tambah Nami.

" Apa makhluk yang menyerang kita semalam? Dan apa makhluk bernama Orpheus yang kau panggil dengan menembak kepalamu sendiri dengan pistol? Aku harus mengendongmu pulang ke asrama karena kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Reiji sambil berteriak.

"Reiji telah menceritakan apa yang telah dilihatnya pada kami. Kami semua percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan Reiji meski tidak melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri. Sebab Reiji tidak mungkin berbohong. Karena itu tolong kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." ucap Kai sambil menenangkan Reiji.

Mendengar kata pistol. Hikari bertanya "Di mana pistol itu?"

Kai mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari balik seragamnya. Hikari menghela napas lega saat melihat pistol itu sebab dia berpikir dia kehilangan evoker tersebut . " Jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata nya tegas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semalam, saat aku dan Reiji senpai berhadapan dengan makhluk itu aku mendapatkan gambaran seseorang cowok yang menyuruhku menembak kepala ku dengan evoker itu. Dan setelah aku menembak kepala ku Orpheus muncul." Kata Hikari . Dia sendiri juga pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Evoker?" tanya Kai dan Reiji bersamaan.

"Pistol itu." ujar Hikari " Aku mendapatkannya dari ibuku semalam sebelum fenomena aneh itu terjadi. Katanya itu adalah jimat pelindungnya."

"Ibu mu?" tanya semuanya.

'' Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi, mungkin ibuku tau apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik kita bertanya saja padanya." Jawab Hikari.

….

Hikari,Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi berjalan memasuki Tatsumi memorial hospital.

"Rumah sakit?" pikir Kai, Nami, Reiji dan Ayumi dalam hati

Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit seorang suster berlari mendekati Hikari "Hikari-kun dari man saja sudah menhubungi ponsel mu tapi sama sekali tidak aktif." ujarnya panik.

Hikari teringat akan ponselnya yang rusak gara-gara kejadian semalam. "Maaf… hpku rusak karena.."

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Cepat ke ruangan ibumu. Ibumu tiba-tiba koma sejak semalam."

Mendengar perkataan suster itu. Mata Hikari terbelak dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kamar ibunya.

"Hei! Tunggu.." kata Reiji berlari mengejar Hikari di ikuti yang lainnya

…..

Hikari menbuka pintu kamar ibunya. Dan menemukan ibunya terbaring di atas tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Bedanya adalah terpasang selang oksigen di mulut serta hidungnya dan sebatang jarum infus yang menusuk tangannya.

" Ibu…" ucapnya lirih.

Kai, Nami, Reiji dan Ayumi tiba di kamar ibu Hikari.

" Hei! Kau.." kata Reiji namun katanya terhenti saat di melihat wajah hikari.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar saja dulu." Kata Ayumi pelan.

"Benar.." balas Nami.

Mereka semuapun berjalan keluar keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Hikari dengan ibunya.

Hikari berjalan mendekati ibunya. Hikari mengengam tangan ibunya dengan kedua tanganya dan berlutut di depan ibunya. "Ibu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hikari menempelkan tangan ibunya ke dahinya. " Sadarlah ibu. Jalaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Dan Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…."

…..

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.45 am.

Kai dan Reiji menbuka pintu kamar 206 di Tatsumi memorial hospital. Mereka menemukan Hikari yang sedang duduk tanpa ekpresis sambil melihat ibunya. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiran Kai dan Reiji.

Kai meletakan tangannya di pundak Hikari. Hikari terkejut dan melihat ke belakang. Kai tersenyum " m1aaf kalu mengangetkan mu."

Hikari tersenyum lemah " tidak apa-apa..."

"ibumu pasti akan segera sadar."ujar Reiji berusaha menhibur Hikari.

"Kau benar ,ibuku bisa menbesarkanku sendiri. Dia bukan orang yang lemah. Dia tidak akan kalah menghadapi penyakit ini." ujar Hikari sambil melihat ibunya.

Kai dan Reiji terdiam mendengar ucapan Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu ke asrama untuk telah menghadapi bergitu banyak kejadian hari ini." ujar Kai. " Aku akan meminta tolong suster untk menhubungi kamu jika ibumu sudah sadar."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu." kata Hikari tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat dulu. Wajahmu kelihatan pucat. Ibumu juga tidak akan senang kalau melihatmu seperti ini saat dia sadar" kata Reiji.

Mendengar perkataan Reiji, Hikari menghela napas "Mungkin kau benar,Reiji senpai. Ibuku pasti tidak akan senang melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hikari.

Kai mengeluarkan evoker dari balik jaketnya. " Ini ku kembalikan"

Hikari terkejut melihat Kai mengembalikan evoker tersebut.

" ini adalah pemberian ibumu. Kata ibumu ini adalah jimat pelindung kan? Kurasa dia menberikannya padamu karena ingin benda ini aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku percaya padamu." Kata Kai

Hikari mengambil evoker itu dari tangan Reiji.

"satu lagi… Terima kasih" tambah Reiji dengan wajah agak malu-malu " Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku dari makhluk itu dan maafkan kelakuan ku tadi siang"

….

Jam menunjuk pukul 00.00.00

Lampu di seluruh kota padam langit berubah warna menjadi kehijauan dengan bulan berwarna kuning. Darah mengalir dimana-mana. Sekelompok orang berdiri di depan gerbang Gekkokan school menyaksikan gedung sekolah itu berubah menjadi sebuah bangunan dengan setruktur yang aneh dan menjuang tinggi seakan-akan ingin menyentuh langit.

" Sialan! Ini tidak mungkin… tartarurus telah kembali lagi…" kata Junpei tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin…."kata Fuka pelan.

"Tartaurus dan dark hour telah kembali. Ini adalah kenyataan." ujar Mitsuru tenang namun matanya menghiaknati sikapnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kupikir kita telah berhasil melenyapkan Tartaurus dan Dark hour untuk selamanya. Kalau seperti ini apa arti pengorbanan dia?" teriak Junpei.

Semuanya terdiam.

" Tenang junpei." ujar Akihiko .

"Bagai mana aku bisa tenang Akihiko senpai!'' balas Junpei.

" tenanglah junpei senpai. Tidak ada gunanya kau seperti ini." kata Ken.

" Tartaurus pada 17 tahun yang lalu ada untuk menyambut kedatangan Nyx. Apakah munculnya Tartaurus sekarang juga demikian. Dia telah menjadi segel untuk menyegel kedatangan Nyx. Apakah segel tersebut telah rusak?" kata Aigis pelan tanpa ekpresis.

Mendengar kata aigis semuanya terdiam.

'Aku tidak tau Aigis sepertinya untuk mengetahui jawabannya kita harus mencapai puncak dari Tartaurus seperti dulu lagi." ujar Junpei sambil melihat Tartaurus.

" Aku takut itu tidak mungkin kita lakukan lagi." kata Akihiko.

Semuanya terkejut kecuali Mitsuru begitu mendengar kata Akihiko.

"Apa maksudmu Akihiko senpai?" tanya Ken.

"Kalian lupa kita orang dewasa sama sekali tidak bisa memanggil saat dark hour aku mencoba memanggil ceaser. Dan aku gagal. Aku kehilangan kemanpuan memangil persona. Begitu juga dengan Mitsuru. Dan di dalam sana terdapat begitu banyak shadow." Kata akihiko wajah sedih " Satu-satunya cara untuk memanggil persona lagi adalah dengan mengunakan obat yang dulu digunakan anggota strega…"

"Aku menolak ide itu Akihiko senpai! Aku tidak ingin siapapun lagi menghadapi nasib seperti Chidori . Aku tidak percaya aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk memanggil pesona …" ujar Junpei penuh emosi dan mengeluarkan evoker yang di selipkan di pinggangnya dan menembak kepalanya. " Trismegisty…"

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aigis, cobalah kau memanggil personamu. Kau satu-satunya yang masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk memanggil persona." Ujar Mitsuru.

Aigis mengangguk dan mencoba memanggil personanya. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa sama seperti Junpei. Dia gagal memanggil personanya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk memanggil persona…"kata Aigis lirih.

Semua yang adapun mengunakan evokernya untuk memanggil persona mereka. Dan mereka semua gagal memanggil persona mereka.

"Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi? Trimegisty…" teriak junpei.

"Sepertinya kita semua kehilangan kemampuan kita untuk memanggil persona." kata fuka sedih.

"Benar.." ucap Fuka sambil melihat evoker yang dipegangnya.

"Kita harus memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya. Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Shadow sekarang lebih kuat dan liar. Kalian melihat beritakan tentang pembunuhan di dekat paulownia mall kan? Aku telah melihat mayat korban dan aku tau itu bukan perbuatan manusia itu adalah perbuatan shadow. Aku takut jika diserang oleh shadow sekarang yang akan terjadi bukanlah menjadi The lost. Tapi kematian." Jelas Akihiko

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Akihiko terkejut kecuali Mitsuru.

"Sistuasi sekarang berbeda dengan sistuasi 17 tahun yang lalu. Namun kami tidak akan mundur dari masalah ini. Kami akan menghadapinya." Tambah akihiko sambil melihat Mitsuru.

Mendengar perkataan Akihiko semuanya menbuat keputusan.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Junpei dan Ken bersamaan.

"Aku juga." Ujar Aigis.

Fuka tersenyum "Aku juga!"

Akihiko dan Mitsuru tersenyum mendengar keputusan mereka semua.

" Aku dan Akihiko akan pindah ke kota ini lagi. Bagai mana dengan kalian" Kata Mitsuru.

"Aku akan pindah pindah ke kota ini lagi" kata Ken

"Aku juga!" kata Aigis

" Begitu juga dengan aku." Kata Junpei.

" Aku juga…" kata Fuka.

"Hah? Bagai mana dengan perkejaanmu , Fuka? Bukannya kamu berkerja di rumah sakit di Tokyo?" tanya Junpei.

"Mulai besok aku akan berkerja di Tatsumi memorial hospital. Bagai mana dengan kalian?"senyum Fuka sambil melihat yang lainnya

" Tenang saja aku adalah seorang pemain baseball professional yang sedang istirahat jadi aku tidak terikat di manapun." Jelas junpei .

"Aku sudah meminta atasanku untuk memindahkan ku ke Port island. Perkerjaan sebagai detektif itu bisa menpermudahku pindah kemana-mana saja. Lagian, atasanku sendiri juga akan pindah kekota ini." Senyum Ken sambil melihat Akihiko.

"Mengenai aku, aku akan pindah ke sini karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan di tempat penelitian Yakushima sana. " jawab Aigis.

" Bagus kalau begitu, SEES akan di bentuk lagi! " kata Junpei tersenyum sambil menengadah melihat puncak tartaurus." Apapun yang terjadi kita pasti akan bisa menemukan jawabannya."

Semuanya menengandah kepala mereka melihat puncak tartaurus.

" Benar….." ucap Akihiko.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

thx buat yang sudi menbaca fic gw ini! dan sory bgt tuk ginryu yg uda review, battlenya masih belum! gomenasai ne!

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 AMA PERSONA 3 FES BUKAN PUNYA GW!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hikari menbuka matanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm.

Hikari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mencuci mukanya. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia teringat akan cowok berambut biru yang muncul di pikiranya sesaat sebelum dia memanggil Orpheus.

"Siapa ya dia? Tapi tak ada gunanya aku menebak sembarangan" pikir Hikari dan menghela napas.

Hikari menganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Saatnya berangkat sekolah" pikirnya.

…..

Saat turun ke bawah hikari menemukan Reiji dan ayumi di loby.

"Selamat pagi." sapa Hikari

"Pagi."balas Ayumi tersenyum

"Pagi! Kau akan ke sekolah hari ini? Kupikir kau harus beristirahat dulu." kata Reiji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,terima kasih." senyum Hikari.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." ujar Reiji.

"Kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah kan? Ayo kita berangkat sama-sama" tawa Ayumi mengajak Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya menyetujui ajakan Ayumi.

….

"Hei Hikari! Ada apa denganmu? Kemari kau tidak masuk sekolah? Sakit ya?" tanya Shin sambil menupuk pundak Hikari yang sedang duduk di kursinya pada saat istirahat.

Hikari tersenyum "Ya…begitu lah..."

''Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Hikari." kata Shin menasehati Hikari.

"Terima kasih,aku akan melakukannya." balas Hikari.

Shin tersenyum mendengar kata Hikari dan duduk di depan Hikari.

"Kulihat kau tadi pagi kau datang bersama Reiji senpai dan Ayumi senpai?" tanya Shin hati-hati.

"Iya,aku seasrama dengan mereka."jawab Hikari.

"Apa! Jadi kau tinggal di asrama itu." kata Shin terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan asrama itu?" tanya Hikari begitu melihat reaksi Shin.

"Uh….kau tidak tau ya. Penghuni asrama itu semuanya orang yang di segani oleh orang."

"Di segani?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Iya. Pertama Kai Yoshimura ,kelas 3-C .Dia adalah ketua osis, peraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Dipercaya oleh semua guru dan murid sekolah. Tampan,Jago olah raga , baik dan berwibawa. Bahkan ada fans klubnya. Kedua, Nami Himura kelas 3-A. Wakil osis peraih nilai tertinggi setelah Kai Yoshimura. Gadis cantik dan dewasa ketua klup piercing. Sama seperti Kai senpai dia juga memiliki fans club. Ketiga, Ayumi Tanaka kelas 2-A. Gadis manis andalan klub karate. Walau sangat tomboy, banyak cowok yang mengejarnya namun tidak berani mendekatinya. Terakhir Reiji Satoshi kelas 2-C. Dia adalah preman kelas kakap di sekolah kita. Bahkan guru sudah angkat tangan terhadapnya. Dia ditakuti oleh semua murid sekolah bahkan murid sekolah lain juga takut padanya." Jelas Shin panjang dengan penuh semangat.

Hikari cuma diam melihat Shin.

"Ada apa Hikari? Kok diam saja?" tanya Shin sadar kalau Hikari melihatnya.

"Apakah kau akan masuk ke dalam klub surat kabar nantinya?" tanya Hikari.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengambil klup pulang ke rumah." tawanya

Hikari cuma tersenyum namun dalam hati dia berpikir " Dengan bakatnya mendapat informasi lebih baik jika dia masuk ke dalam klub surat kabar."

…..

Fuka sedang duduk di dalam ruangan barunya di Tatsumi memorial hospital.

"TOK….TOK…..TOK….." pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk" ujar Fuka.

Pintu ruangan terbuka seorang suster berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil menbawa beberapa dokumen. " ini adalah daftar dari pasien yang akan di tanggani oleh dokter."

"Terima kasih." Senyum Fuka dan menerima dokumen tersebut.

"Kalau begitu permisi ." kata suster itu dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Fuka menbuka dokumen tersebut dan mulai menbaca dokumen itu. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelak saat melihat salah satu daftar pasiennya.

Nama : Yukari Takeba

Penyakit : Kanker otak stadium 3

Status : Koma

Tangan Fuka gemetar saat melihat foto pasien yang dilampirkan dokumen itu. Pasien itu memang Yukari yang dikenalnya. Dengan secepatnya dia mengambil telepon gengamnya dan menelepon Mitsuru.

"Halo, ada apa Fuka?" tanya Mitsuru melalui telepon.

"Mitsuru senpai aku sudah berhasil menemukan Yukari-chan.." katanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Benarkah! Bagus sekali di mana dia dan ada apa dengan mu? Suaramu kelihatan gemetar." Tanya mitsuru.

" Dia ada di Tatsumi memorial hospital dan terdaftar sebagai pasien penderita kanker otak…" jawab Fuka sambil berusaha menahan tanggisnya.

" APA?" teriak Mitsuru.

….

Hikari berjalan menbuka pintu kamar ibunya. Dengan pelan dia berjan memasuki ruangan tersebut dan duduk di samping ibunya yang terbaring tidak sadarkan dirinya.

"Aku datang, ibu…." ujarnya pelan.

Hikari menghela napas saat melihat selang oksigen dan jarum infuse di tangan ibunya. Ibunya Kelihatan bertambah kurus di bandingkan sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Apakah kau memimpikan ayah lagi,bu?" tanyanya.

Hikari mengengam tangan ibunya. "Kau pasti sedang memimpikan ayahkan? Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya. Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan bagai mana ayahku itu padaku. Wajahmu akan terlihat sangat bahagia dan kemudian akan terlihat sangat sedih saat aku menanyaimu tentang ayah sewaktu aku kecil. Aku tidak suka melihat mu bersedih karena itu aku berhenti bertanya padamu seperti apa ayahku."

Hikari tersenyum lemah. "Kau harus sadar bu. Dan menceritakan padaku seperti apa ayahku itu."

…

Fuka berdiri di depan pintu Tatsumi memorial hospital. Tidak lama kemudian Akihiko,Mitsuru, Junpei ,Ken dan Aigis tiba.

"Fuka apakah kau yakin itu yuka-tan?" tanya Junpei dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku yakin Junpei. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri. Meski terpisah selama 17 tahun, aku yakin itu Yukari chan. Dan sekarang dia dalam keadaan koma sejak ini" kata Fuka sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen kepada mereka.

Mereka melihat dokumen itu dan terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin…" ujar Aigis lemah.

"Itu memang Yukari senpai…" kata Ken pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kekamarnya saja…" kata Akihiko.

Mereka semua berjalan ke kamar Yukari. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun dalam perjalanan mereka. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Fuka menbuka pintu kamar 206. Mereka semua berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut. Ada seseorang di dalam. Orang tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap mereka semua.

Mata mereka semua terbelak terkejut ,tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka hadapan mereka berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata abu-abu dengan seragam gekkoukan high school.

"Apa…." Kata Akihiko terkejut.

"Tidak… mungkin…" kata Junpei terbata-bata.

"Bagai mana mungkin…" kata Aigis

"Mustahil…. " kata Ken dan Mitsuru bersamaan.

Fuka Cuma diam namun di sama terkejutnya dengan mereka semua. Dokumen yang berada dalam gengaman tangannya jatuh ke lantai.

" Minato…." panggil Akihiko ragu-ragu.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan memungut dokumen Fuka yang jatuh. Dia menyerahkannya pada Fuka yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berkata "Aku bukan Minato. Aku adalah Hikari. Hikari Takeba. Minato yang kalian maksud adalah ayahku…"

…


	8. Chapter 8

sekali lagi ku ucapkan thx utk yg bersedia menbaca fic gw ini! plis review lau bisa!

dan maaf karena ada kesalahan dalam penulisan pm dan am di chapter2 sebelumnya ( thx tu MILuSa ShaCaKi ).

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 DAN PERSONA 3 FES PUNYA ATLUS!

* * *

Chapter 8

Hikari, Akihiko,Mitsuru, Junpei,Fuka,Aigis dan Ken duduk di dalam sebuah café tidak jauh dari Tatsumi memorial hospital. Mata mereka semua tertuju kepada Hikari.

"Ibuku sering mengatakan bahwa aku mirip dengan ayahku. Tapi, benarkah aku segitu miripnya dengan dia sehingga kalian melihatku seperti ini?" kata Hikari mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh.. maafkan ketidak sopanan kami. Kami cuma tidak percaya dengan…" ucap Mitsuru.

Hikari tersenyum " Dengan adanya aku bukan?"

"Iya. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah menduga bahwa Yukari senpai memiliki anak dari Minato senpai.." jawab Ken.

"Benar. Dalam mimpipun aku tidak akan percaya kau ada…" tambah Junpei

"Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya" ujar Fuka.

"Ibuku melahirkan ku saat berusia 17 tahun dan dia sendiri yang menbesarkanku." Kata Hikari.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Kata Aigis pelan.

Hikari merasa heran melihat Aigis. Usia mereka kelihatannya sama dan bagaimana mungkin dia mengenal ayahnya.

Akihiko sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hikari "Dia memang kelihatan seusia kamu. Namun, percayalah kalau sebenarnya dia tidak semuda itu."

Hikari cuma mengangguk kepalanya mendengar kata Akihiko walau setengah dari pikirannya masih penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalian mengenali ayahku?" tanya Hikari.

Junpei tersenyum " Kami semua mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia adalah sahabat kami semua."

"Kalau kalian adalah sahabatnya, apakah kalian tau apa itu SEES? tanya Hikari lagi

Akihiko dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hikari.

"Dari mana kau tau kata SEES?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ibuku menberiku sesuatu sebelum dia koma. Kata itu tertulis di benda itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa ayahku juga memilikinya. Aku berasumsi kalau kalian mengenal ayah dan ibuku dengan baik maka kalian mungkin tau apa arti kata itu." Jawab Hikari tenang.

"Sesuatu..apakah mungkin evoker?" kata Mitsuru.

"Benar. Sepertinya kalian benar-benar tau apa itu evoker. Bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku apa itu evoker? Fenomena apa yang terjadi pada tengah malam? Apa itu makhluk yang muncul pada saat fenomena itu terjadi? Dan apa itu persona?" tanya Hikari sambil menatap mereka.

Mereka semua terdiam dengan mata terbelak karena terkejut.

" Apakah Yukari yang menceritkannya padamu?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Tidak ibuku tidak sempat menceritakan apapun padaku. Dia terlanjur koma sebelum menceritakannya padaku." Jawab Hikari dengan senyum pahit.

" Kalau begitu dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Junpei sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku mengalami fenomena itu,bertemu dengan makhluk itu dan memanggil persona."jawab Hikari terus terang.

"APA?" teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

" Bukan cuma aku seorang saja yang mengalami fenomena itu ada beberapa temanku yang mengalami fenomena itu walau aku tidak tau apakah mereka bisa memanggil persona atau tidak." lanjut Hikari.

"Bisakah kau mengenalkan kami dengan teman-temanmu itu? " tanya Mitsuru.

…

"Katakan bahwa kau salah alamat, hika-tan." kata Junpei tidak percaya sambil melihat bangunan asrama Hikari. Sedangkan yang lainnya cuma diam membisu sambil melihat gedung asrama itu namun dari mata mereka terpancar sinar kerinduaan pada bangunan tua itu.

"Aku tidak salah alamat Iori san." balas Hikari dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Saat Hikari masuk ke dalam asrama dia menemukan Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi sedang duduk disofa. Mereka merasa heran saat meihat Hikari masuk ke dalam asrama dengan di temani oleh begitu banyak orang dewasa dan seorang gadis.

"Tidak mungkin Akihiko Sanada dan Mitsuru Sanada!" ujar Nami terkejut.

Kai juga sama terkejutnya dengan Nami.

"Hah? Kau kenal dengan mereka ya Nami senpai?" tanya Reiji.

"Kau tidak tau! Akihiko Sanada adalah kepala inspektur kepolisian sedangkan Mitsuru Sanada,istrinya adalah peminpin dari kirijo grub. Pemilik dari Gekkoukan school dan asrama ini." Jelas Kai pada Reiji.

"Maaf, aku tidak…. Bukankah itu Junpei Iori pemain baseball professional" teriak Reiji saat melihat Junpei.

" Ternyata aku terkenal juga ya?" tawa Junpei lebar.

Ayumi cuma terdiam dengan mata terbelak tidak percaya dengan siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

…

Mereka semua duduk di sofa saling berhadapan.

"Perkenalkan Kai Yoshimura,Nami Himura, Reiji satoshi dan Ayumi tanaka." Ujar Hikari menperkenlkan teman-temannya.

Mereka semua Cuma tersenyum kikuk.

"Dan ini Akihiko dan Mitsuru Sanada,Junpei Iori,Fuka Yamagishi,Ken Amada, serta Aigi." kata Hikari menperkenalkan orang dewasa itu pada teman-temannya." Karena semua sudah saling mengenal lebih baik kita langsung ke inti pokok pembicaraan kita saja."

"Inti pokok? Apa maksudmu Takeba ?" tanya Reiji.

"Mengenai fenomena aneh yang kalian alami." Jawab Mitsuru singkat.

"APA?" teriak Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi bersamaan.

"Mereka memiliki jawaban atas semua pertanyaan kita." ujar Hikari.

"Apakah kalian percaya kalau waktu dalam satu hari itu lebih dari 24 jam?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Hah? Maaf maksud anda?" ujar Ayumi bingung.

"Kita semua yang berada di sini mengalami waktu lebih dari 24 jam sehari. Fenomena aneh yang kalian alami pada tengah malam adalah waktu tersembunyi saat penggantian hari. Kami menyebutnya Dark hour."jelas Mitsuru.

" Dark hour?" tanya Kai

"Ya, dark hour. Tidak semua orang mengalami dark hour. Orang biasa pada saat terjadi dark hour akan berubah menjadi peti mati kalau tidak mereka akan menjadi mangsa dari mereka."

"Mereka? Maksud mu makhluk itu?" tanya reiji.

"Benar, kami menyebutnya shadow. Orang yang di mangsa oleh shadow pada 17 tahun yang lalu akan kehilangan jiwanya kami menyebutnya the lost dan oleh masyarakat mereka di sebut sebagi penderita apathy syndrome. Tapi sekarang orang yang diserang oleh shadow bukan lah menjadi the lost lagi tapi tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan."

"Maksudmu pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu adalah perbuatan shadow?" tanya Ayumi dengan wajah pucat.

Mitsuru mengangguk kepalanya." Shadow tidak dilawan dengan kekuatan manusia. Shadow cuma bisa dilawan dengan memanggil persona."

"Persona? Maksudmu makhluk yang di panggil oleh Takeba?" tanya Nami.

"Benar. Terdapat beberapa orang yang dapat memanggil persona pada saat dark hour seperti Hikari. Kami menyebutnya persona user. Dan persona dapat dipanggil dengan ini" jelas mitsuru sambil mengeluarkan evoker dari balik jasnya.

"Dengan menembakkan evoker ke kepalanya, seorang persona user dapat memanggil personanya." Tambah Akihiko.

"Bagai mana kalian bisa mengetahui begitu banyak tentang masalah ini?" tanya Kai.

"Itu karena kami adalah persona user pada 17 ahun yang menbentuk specialized extracurricular execution squad yang di singkat SEES yang bertujuan untuk melenyapkan dark hour. Namun sekarang, kami semua telah kehilangan kemanpuan kami memanggil persona." jawab Akihiko sambil tersenyum pahit. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kehilangan kemampuan?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Setelah lenyapnya dark hour dan abyss time 17 tahun yang lalu kami tidak lagi bisa memangil persona kami." Jawab Fuka.

"Abyss time?''

"kami akan menjelaskannya semuanya pada kali…." kata Mitsuru.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian mengatakan 17 tahun yang lalu kalian berhasil melenyapkan dark hour kan? Bagai mana kalian melakukannya?" tanya Reiji memotong ucapan Mitsuru.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Reiji. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

"Bukan kami yang melenyapkan dark dialah yang berhasil melenyapkan dark hour." Jawab Aigis.

"Dia? Siapa itu" tanya Reiji

"Dia adalah pemimpin dari kami...ketua SEES…. Minato Arisato…. ayah kandungmu Hikari…" jawab Akihiko sambil melihat Hikari yang dari tadi cuma diam saja.

Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi terkejut mendengar jawaban Akihiko begitu juga Hikari.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Tempat ini benar-benar menbuatku bernolstalgia." ujar Junpei sambil duduk di sofa.

Mereka semua berkumpul di loby lantai satu kecuali Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi. Kai, Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi sedang keluar menbeli makanan malam untuk semuanya. Mitsuru sebenarnya menawarkan diri untuk memesan makanan lewat telepon. Namun mereka berempat menolaknya mereka memilih untuk keluar menbeli makanan saja sekalian untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka tentang apa saja yang baru mereka kerahui.

"Apa maksudmu Iori san?'' tanya Hikari.

Junpei melihat Hikari dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " APA? Kau tidak tau kalau asrama ini dulunya adalah headquarters dari SEES? Kami semua termasuk ibu dan ayahmu dulu tinggal di asrama ini juga tau?"

Hikari mengeleng kepalanya. " Aku tidak tau..ibuku tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Sepertinya Yukari senpai merahasiakan semuanya dari kamu Hikari.." ujar Ken.

"Mungkin kau benar." balas Hikari.

Ruangan menjadi sunyi karena tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Maaf bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu pada kalian." ujar Hikari

Semua yang ada di sana melihat Hikari.

"Silakan Hikari." Kata Fuka tersenyum.

"Ini mengenai ayahku. Ibuku jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya. Sebab wajahnya pasti sangat sedih jika aku bertanya tentang ayahku. Ayahku itu…. Orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Hikari.

Hikari melihat wajah setiap anggota SEES itu berubah saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ayahmu adalah orang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui…" kata Ken tersenyum.

"Benar. dia sering tertidur saat jam pelajaran namun nilai akademiknya selalu paling tinggi seangkatan." tawa Junpei

" Sangat jago olah raga. Dia sangat populer. Dia di sukai semua orang baik itu cewek ataupun cowok, yang lebih muda maupun tua" sambung Fuka ceria.

"Dia sangat kuat. Dia bisa mengunakan semua jenis senjata dari pedang,panah,tombak,kapak bahkan boxer." senyum Akihiko sambil meremas tangannya

" Dan dia adalah seorang peminpin yang sangat luar biasa. Dia sangat bijaksana dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan." tambah Mitsuru tersenyum.

" Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dia bisa memahami siapa saja dan akan siap menbantu siapa saja menyelesaikan masalah apa saja yang mereka hadapi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami semua." ujar Aigis tersenyum

Hikari melihat wajah mereka tersenyum saat menceritakan ayahnya. Dia menbayangkan seperti apa ayahnya dari cerita yang baru saja di dengarnya.

" Kau tau? Kau benar-benar seperti duplikat ayahmu. Hanya saja kamu lebih berekpresis di banding dia." kata Junpei

Hikari tersenyum "Ibuku juga sering berkata begitu. Namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat fotonya."

"Apa ! Kau tidak pernah melihat fotonya? Oh iya! dulu sesaat setelah ayahmu pergi Yuka tan menbakar semua foto yang dimilikinya. Tapi kau tidak usah kahwatir, aku memiliki fotonya. Aku akan menberikannya padamu nanti." kata Junpei sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hikari.

"Tidak masalah" tawa Junpei.

….

Selesai makan malam waktu baru saja menunjukkan jam 07.15 am. Mereka semua berkumpul lagi di lantai 4.

"Apakah pikiran kalian sudah agak tenang?" tanya Mitsuru pada Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi.

Mereka tersenyum.

"Walau sulit untuk di pahami kami sudah mengerti." ujar Kai.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menlanjutkan ceritaku." ujar Mitsuru.

"Pada saat dark hour, akan muncul sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan struktur aneh. Bangunan itu di sebut Tartaurus."

"Bangunan tinggi. Maksudnya bangunan dengan struktur aneh yang muncul di sekitar Gekkoukan school pada saat dark hour?" tanya Hikari teringat dengan banguna yang dilihatnya dari jauh pada malam saat dark hour.

"Benar. Namun Tartaurus itu bukan berada di sekita Gekkoukan school melainkan Gekoukan school itu sendiri. Pada saat dark hour bangunan sekolah Gekkoukan berubah menjadi Tartaurus. Dan tujuan dari munculnya Dark hour dan Tartaurus adalah untuk menyambut kedatangan Nyx.

"Nyx?" tanya Reiji.

"Nyx adalah ibu dari semua shadow." Jawab Mitsuru. "Kehadiran Nyx adalah akhir dar dunia ini. Nyx akan menbawa kematian kepada semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini."

"17 tahun yang lalu dengan menghentikan kedatangan Nyx, Dark hour dan Tartaurus menghilang., Untuk apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Kami semua sama sekali tidak untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi satu-satunya cara mungkin adalah dengan mencapai puncak Tartaurus."tambah mitsuru

"Mencapai puncak Tartaurus?" tanya Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi bersamaan.

"Untuk itu kami memerlukan bantuan kalian semua. Bersediakah kalian menbantu kami?" tanya Mitsuru.

Mendengar permintaan Mitsuru mereka semua terdiam.

"Aku bersedia." ujar Hikari " Ayah dan Ibu ku melakukannya 17 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku bersedia."

Mendengar ucapan Hikari, Akihiko dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

" Aku bersedia. Aku harus menbalas pada shadow yang telah menakutiku." ujar Reiji.

"Aku bersedia. Sebagai ketua asrama aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menjaga penghuni asrama ini." Kata Nami.

"Aku juga." senyum Kai.

"Kalau semua ikut, aku juga ikut." tawa Ayumi.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu SEES generasi kedua resmi dibentuk."tawa Junpei.

Semua yang ada tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junpei.

Tiba-tiba Hikari mendengar suara denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessingwhen thou choosest to create a persona of the fool arcana"

di dalam pikirannya dia melihat suatu kartu tarot dengan tulisan nomor 0 di bawahnya. Arcana the fool. Sedetik kemudian gambar kartu itu menghilang dari pikiran Hikari.

"Terima kasih ,untuk itu kami ingin menbuktikan sesuatu dari kalian pada malam ini saat dark hour." ujar Mitsuru.

…

Bulan berwarna kuning menghiasi langit malam yang berwarna kehijauan. Di lantai teratas gedung asrama kirijo, Hikari dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Kami ingin menbuktikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." kata Mitsuru.

"Menbuktikan?" tanya Reiji bingung.

" apa kamu bisa memanggil personamu." Ujar Akihiko sambil melihat Hikari.

Walau agak binggung Hikari menangguk kepalanya dan berjalan agak menjauh dari yang lain. Dari balik jas sekolahnya dia mengeluarkan evokernya dan menempelkannya di atas dahinya.

"BANG" Hikari menekan pelatuk evokernya.

Dari belakang Hikari muncul cahaya biru dan serpihan kaca. Dan besamaan dengan serpihan kaca tersebut Orpheus muncul di belakang hikari.

Semua yang melihat Hikari memanggil Orpeus terkejut.

"Sanada-san,itukah yang di maksud dngan persona?" tanya Kai pada Mitsuru namun melihat wajah Mitsuru dan orang dewasa lainnya dia menjadi heran, sebab mereka kelihatan sangat terkejut melihat Orpheus.

"Tidak mungkin…." ujar Junpei dengan mata terbelak seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Orpheus…" ujar Aigis lirih.

"Ada apa dengan, Orpheus?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Tidak apa –apa , kami hanya terkejut karena sudah lama tidak melihat persona. Sudah 17 tahun." Jawab mitsuru pelan.

Walau merasa ada yang aneh Hikari tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan Orpheus pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Sekarang Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi. Bisakah kalian mencoba memanggil persona?" ujar Mitsuru.

"APA?"

"Kami ingin menbuktikan apakah kalian adalah persona user sama seperti Hikari?"

"Maksud anda kami juga bisa memanggil makhluk seperti itu." Kata Nami.

"TIdak mungkin kami bisa memanggil makhluk seperti itu." Ujar Reiji.

"Benar." Tambah Ayumi.

Kai cuma diam dan berjalan kearah Hikari. "Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa atau tidak. Tapi, setidaknya aku akan mencoba. Bisakah ku pinjam evokermu Takeba?." Senyumnya.

Hikari menangguk kepalanya menyerahkan evokernya kepada Kai dan berjalan menjauhi Kai .

Kai tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang agak gemetar dia mengarahkan evoker ke dahinya. Keringatnya mengalir turun dari atas dahinya. Dia menutup matanya dan menekan pelatuk evoker tersebut.

"BANG"

…


	10. Chapter 10

Terima kasih buat yang uda reviews!

Dan maaf karena ada salah penulisan nama Fuuka ( thx tuk BAEKZZZ)!

DISCLAIMER : PERSONA 3 DAN PERSONA 3 FES PUNYA ATLUS

* * *

Chapter 11

Di dalam kamar 206 Tatsumi memorial hospital Akihiko,Mitsuru,Junpei,Fuuka,Aigis dan Ken datang menjenguk Yukari. Yukari terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan selang oksigen di mulutnya.

Akihiko,Junpei dan Ken duduk di kursi sofa tidak jauh dari tempat Yukari. Fuuka dan Aigis sedang menata bunga yang mereka bawa ke dalam pot bunga di meja yang samping tempat tidur Yukari. Sedangkan Mitsuru duduk di kursi di samping tempat Yukari terbaring.

"Yukari. Hikari benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Minato."senyum Mitsuru.

"Benar sekali Mitsuru senpai. Petama kali melihat Hikari kupikir itu adalah Minato." ujar Fuuka tersenyum.

"Bukan cuma itu saja aura dan pembawaannya juga mirip sekali dengan Minato senpai." tambah Ken.

"Pendiam dan cuma bicara pada saat yang di butuhkan saja." tawa Akihiko.

"Benar sekali Akihiko jadi penasaran apa otak dan kemampuannya olah raganya juga sama dengan Minato." tambah Junpei lagi sambil tertawa.

"Namun yang paling mengejutkan personanya adalah Orpheus sama seperti minato." ujar Aigis. "Apakah dia di takdirkan untuk menjalani takdir yang sama lagi dengan Minato."

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Aigis terdiam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau tapi hari kembalinya Dark hour dan Tartaurus sama dengan hari kedatangannya untuk pertama kalinya ke kota ini." ujar Mitsuru lirih "Aku merasa ada kaitan dirinya dengan kemunculan Dark hour."

"Kuharap ini cuma kebetulan saja." ujar Junpei "Aku tidak ingin dia menjalani takdir yang sama dengan ayahnya."

"Junpei.." ujar Fuuka..

Akihiko menghela napas " Tidak ada gunanya kita menebak seperti itu,lebih baik kita fokus untuk menyelidiki Tartaurus."

"Kau benar Akihiko" ujar Mitsuru "Kita sangat beruntung karena Kai,Nami,Reiji, dam Ayumi juga merupakan persona user dan mereka juga bersedia untuk menbantu untuk menyelidiki Dark hour dan Tartaurus . Namun, apakah ini cuma kebetulan saja?."

Semuanya menjadi diam mendengar ucapan Mitsuru. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun sebab mereka semua juga merasa kan hal itu agak aneh

"Yukari…Apakah kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Mitsuru lirih sambil memegang tangan Yukari. " Sadarlah Yukari…"

….

"Hikari! Ayo kita ke game center?" ajak Shin penuh semangat sepulang sekolah.

"Maaf,aku tidak bisa sebab aku ada urusan." tolak Hikari

"oohhh…" ujar Shin kecewa.

"Mungkin besok saja." ujar Hikari

"Baiklah." senyum Shin.

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah mengucapkan sampai ketemu besok kepada Shin.

Sesampai di depan asrama nya Hikari melihat Junpei yang sedang mendorong sebuah troli bag besar dengan susah Hikari, Junpei tersenyum "HIkari! Tepat sekali,bantu aku mengangkat barangku ke dalam ya?"

"Baiklah Iori san "balas Hikari.

"Bagus sekali dan cukup panggil aku Junpei san saja "tawa Junpei "Kau tidak perlu terlalu sopan terhadapku. Kita semua keluarga tau?"

"Tapi..baiklah Junpei san." Senyum Hikari

"Bagus sekali!" tawa Junpei lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the magicial arcane"

Di pikiran Hikari muncul gambar sebuah kartu tarot dengan nomor 1. Arcana Magician.

"Arcana Magician. Apa ini sebenarnya?" Pikir Hikari sambil berjalan kearah Junpei untuk menbantu menbawa barang bawaannya.

Akihiko,Mitsuru ,Junpe ,Fuuka, Ken dan Aigis memutuskan untuk kembali menbentuk SEES dan pindah ke asrama untuk menpermudahkan mereka menbantu para junior mereka dalam menyelidiki Dark hour dan Tartaurus.

Sesampai di dalam lobi Hikari melihat semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Bagus sekali akhirnya semuanya lengkap."ujar Mitsuru."Kami sedang menbagi kamar masi..."

"Kamar? Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamarku dulu." potong Junpei.

"Sayang sekali junpei kamar itu telah di gunakan Hikari." balas Mitsuru

"APA? Tidak mungkin" teriak Junpei mengagetkan semuanya.

Melihat reaksi Junpei Hikari jadi merasa heran kenapa dia ingin sekali menggunakan kamarnya dulu. Walau penasaran Hikaritidak bertanya bertanya. "Kurasa aku pindah ke kamar lain yang kosong saja ku sedikit saja jadi tidak akan sulit bagi ku untuk pindah ke kamar lain."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali kau memang anak baik, Hika-tan." Tawa Junpei gembira. " Nah.. Mitsuru senpai aku akan mengunakan kamarku dulu lagi ya?"

Mitsuru cuma bisa menghela napas mendengar perkataan Junpei. "Baiklah."

Mereka pun mulai menbagi kamar dan Aigis menepati kamar mereka dulu sebab kamar itu masih kosong. Sedangkan Akihiko dan Mitsuru mengunakan kamar yang berada di lantai satu. Ken menggunakan kamar lama Shinjiro sebab kamarnya sekarang digunakan Reiji. Dan Junpei sendiri atas permintaannya sendiri mengunakan kamar lamanya.

"Hika-tan kau akan mengunakan kamar yang mana?" tanya Junpei.

"Bolehkah aku mengunakan kamar paling ujung di samping kamar Junpei san?" tanya Hikari.

Semua anggota SEES generasi pertama terkejut mendengar pilihan Hikari.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengunakan kamar itu?" tanya Aigis

Walau merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Aigis, Hikari menjawab " Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya aku merasa ruangan itu lebih mudah untuk diingat. Ujung dari koridor sebelah kiri."

Semua anggota SEES generasi pertama terdiam mendengar jawaban Hikari.

"Baiklah." ujar Mitsuru "Kau boleh menggunakan kamar itu."

"Mitsuru senpai! Apa tidak apa-apa mengunakan kamar itu?" tanya Ken terkejut begitu juga dengan Junpei dan Akihiko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku telah memeriksa kamar itu bersama Fuuka dan Aigis. Dan juga kupikir sudah saatnya kita menbuka kamar itu." Jelas Mitsuru.

…

Di kamar Hikari,Hikari mulai menbereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Junpei melihat sekeliling kamar Hikari itu.

"Kamarmu benar-benar kosong ya?" tanya Junpei.

"Aku tidak menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak kuperlukan." jawab Hikari.

Junpei tertawa mendengar jawaban Hikari."Kau tau Hika-tan. Dulu saat aku mengunakan kamar ini, kamar ini penuh dengan berbagai macam barang dari yang ku perlukan sampai dengan yang tidak kuperlukan."

"Iya, berserakan sampai Mitsuru mengira ada pencuri." ujar Akihiko tiba-tiba di depan pintu yang terbuka.

"Akihiko senpai" ujar Junpei terkejut."Jangan mengungkit masa lalu itu lagi."

"Hikari,ini." ujar Akihiko sambil melemparkan sesuatu kepada Hikari.

Hikari menangkapnya. Sebuah kunci.

"Itu kunci kamar di samping." senyumnya.

"Terima kasih." balas Hikari.

"Kau tau Hikari kenapa kami terkejut saat mendengar kau memilih kamar itu?"tanya Akihiko.

Hikari mengeleng kepalanya.

"Kamar itu dulu merupakan kamar ayahmu…"

…

Hikari menbuka pintu kamar barunya dan berjalan masuk ke ini penuh menbuka gorden jendela dan menbiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam ini mirip dengan kamarnya dulu.

"Semenjak ayahmu meninggal,kamar ini sama sekali tidak pernah dibuka. Kamar ini di kunci dan dilarang masuk. Makanya sangat berdebu" ujar Akihiko yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hikari

Akihiko tersenyum lemah " Mungkin karena kami semua memutuskan untuk melangkah ke depan."

Hikari cuma diam mendengar jawaban Akihiko.

"Akihiko san,aku ada satu pertanyaan."ujar Hikari

"Ya,silakan aku akan menjawabnya jika aku bisa." senyum Akihiko.

" Mengapa dan bagai mana ayahku meninggal?" tanya Hikari

Akihiko terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hikari. Sebab dia tidak pernah menyangka Hikari akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya pada ibu mu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Pernah. Dia cuma menjawab ayahku mati karena melindungi dunia. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi karena dia terlihat sangat sedih." jelas Hikari sambil tersenyum pahit.

Akihiko menghela napas " Jawabanku sama seperti ibu mu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan rinci pada mu sebab sekarang bukan waktunya. Namun aku berjanji pada mu Hikari aku pasti akan menjelaskannya pada mu saatnya tiba."

Walau penasaran Hikari tidak bertanya lagi. "Baiklah Akihiko san, aku akan menunggu waktunya tiba."

Akihiko tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hikari

Tiba-tiba Hikari mendengar suara denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

" Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the emperor arcane."

Dan bersamaan dengan suara itu di dalam pikiran Hikari sebuah kartu tarot muncul dengan tulisan nomor 4. Arcana Emperor.

. " Bagus sekarang ayo kita bersihkan kamar ini, Mitsuru menyuruhku menbantu mu menbersihkan kamar ini."

"Terima kasih Akihiko san,tapi tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Sebaiknya kamu menbantu Mitsuru san kalian berdua lebih besar dan Mitsuru san pasti kerepotan kalau menbereskannya sendirian" tolak Hikari

"Tapi.." ujar Akihiko. Namun begitu melihat mata Hikari dia tersenyum " kasih Hikari."

…..

Hikari tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menbersihkan kamar barunya. dia sangat cekatan dalam menbersihkan kamar karena selama ini dia sering menbantu ibunya dalam menbersihkan rumah.

Setelah mengganti alas tempat tidurnya Hikari menbuka pintu lemari pakaiannya. Saat akan mengantung pakaiannya mata Hikari melihat ada sebuah kotak kardus dan sebatang shinai (pedang bambu kendo) di dalamnya.

Hikari mengeluarkan kotak kardus dan shinai tersebut. Hikari menemukan tulisan "ARISATO" di shinai tersebut. "Milik ayah." Pikirnya dalam hati.

Hikari meletakan pedang bambu tersebut dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai menbuka kotak kardus yang baru saja di temukannya.

Kotak kardus itu berisi buku pelajaran sma kelas 2. "sepertinya ini buku pelajaran milik ayah." pikir Hikari. Hikari mengambil salah satu buka pelajaran dan menbukannya. Tiba-tiba selembar foto jatuh dari dalam buku itu. Hikari mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya.

Di dalam foto itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut dan mata coklat dengan pakaian bewarna pink tersenyum manis. Hikari kenal sekali dengan gadis di dalam foto tersebut. Hikari menbalik foto tersebut dan menemukan tulisan "YUKARI".

Hikari tersenyum melihat foto itu. Hikari memeriksa semua buku pelajaran yang ada dengan harapan akan menemukan foto ayahnya. Namun harapannya sia-sia sebab dia sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukan foto apapun lagi.

…..

"Perlu bantuanku Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko pada Mitsuru yang sedang merapikan barang di kamar mereka.

"Akihiko! Kupikir kau akan menbantu Hikari." jawab Mitsuru terkejut.

"Dia menyuruhku menbantumu saja. Hikari memang mirip Minato. Serba bisa." senyum Akihiko.

Mitsuru cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akihiko.

"Tapi benarkah tidak apa-apa Hikari mengunakan kamar itu, Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko lagi.

" Kamar itu 17 tahun yang lalu saat Abyss time merupakan pintu untuk ke masa lalu. Setelah Abyss time menghilang Kamar itu telah kembali menjadi kamar normal. Kita semua tidak pernah menbuka kamar itu karena kita semua telah memutuskan untuk melangkah menghadapi masa depan." Jawab Mitsuru.

Akihiko cuma diam mendengar jawaban Mitsuru.

" Dan aku mengijinkan kamar itu di buka lagi dan digunakan Hikari karena kupikir itu merupakan salah satucara bagi kita untuk meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tau seperti apa ayahnya setidaknya aku ingin dia tau seperti apa kamar ayahnya." Lanjut Mitsuru sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Dia bertanya padaku, Mitsuru. Mengapa dan bagai mana Minato meninggal? Dan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku takut perkataan Aigis menjadi kenyataan. Hikari terlalu mirip dengan Minato. Aku takut dia akan menghadapi takdir seperti Minato." ujar Akihiko lirih.

Mitsuru berjalan mendekati Akihiko dan memeluknya. " Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Akihiko…"

…..


	11. Chapter 11

Akhirnya battle juga! Maaf kalau battlenya agak ancur , plis review mengenai battlenya!

Sekali lagi PERSONA 3 DAN PERSONA 3 FES PUNYA ATLUS!

* * *

Chapter 11

Para anggota sees berdiri di depan gerbang gekkoukan high school. Akihiko melihat jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.59.57. "Sebentar lagi..."

11.59.58

11.59.59

00.00.00

Lampu tiba-tiba padam. Langit malam berubah warna jadi kehijauan. Darah mengalir di mana-mana. Gedung sekolah Gekkoukan tiba-tiba meninggi dengan bentuk yang tidak beraturan .Bangunan yang dihadapan mereka bukan lagi bangunan sekolah mereka tapi sebuah menara yang menjuang tinggi ke langit malam kehijauan.

Hikari,Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi terpana melihat bangunan yang muncul di depan mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk." kata Akihiko masuk ke dalam Tartaurus di ikuti yang lainnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam tartaurus. Mereka melihat sebuah ruangan besar dengan tangga ditengahnya. Dan di ujung tangga tersebut terdapat sebuah gerbang berwarna emas berbentuk sebuah jam besar di atasnya. Lantainya ditempel keramik dan tidak terdapat genangan darah di manapun.

"Ini kah Tartaurus?" tanya Reiji.

" Di lantai pertama tidak akan ada shadow. Namun dilantai ke dua dan seterusnya akan ada shadow yang tidak ada habis-habisnya." jawab Junpei.

Anggota SEES generasi kedua cuma diam mendengar jawaban Junpei.

" Ambil ini." Ujar Mitsuru sambil menyerahkan sebuah earphone kepada semua orang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ayumi sambil melihat Mitsuru.

"Ini adalah earphone untuk menhubungkan kita. Kita tidak memiliki persona user yang bisa mensupport kalian dalam pertempuran. Kami akan berusaha menbantu kalian dari sini sebab kami sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam."jelas Mitsuru.

Mereka semua memasang earphone di telinga mereka.

"Sebelum kalian menuju ke atas. Aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian menjadi ketua dalam grup Ketua grup akan menjadi koordinator dalam melawan Shadow ."jelas Akihiko.

Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui Akihiko.

"Hikari,bisakah kau melakukannya?" Ujar Akihiko sambil melihat Hikari.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya HIkari.

"Kau sudah pernah melawan shadow dan melihat personamu, kurasa kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik." Balas Akihiko.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan persona Takeba?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah melihatnya nanti, Nami. " jawab Fuuka tersenyum.

"Baiklah." ujar Hikari.

"Bagus! Persiapkanlah diri kalian." Ujar Akihiko.

Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi memeriksa pelengkapan mereka dari obat,senjata, dan evoker masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Hikari melihat sebuah pintu berwarna velvet di samping tangga. Penasaran Hikari berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kunci velvet yg di terima dari Igor.

Hikari mencoba menbuka pintu itu dengan kunci velvet yang dimilikinya. Pintu itu berhasil di buka. Hikari menemukan dirinya berada di dalam ruangan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Selamat datang anakku." Sambut Igor.

Hikari berjalan menuju Igor dan duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya telah tiba saatnya kau menggunakan kekuatanmu. Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan kekuatanmu itu luar biasa. Kau adalah pemegang wild card. Kekuatanmu itu seperti no 0 namun memiliki kemungkinan untuk menjadi no berapa saja. Dan sepertinya kau juga sudah berhasil menciptakan social link dengan sekelilingmu. Bagus sekali, anakku."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Igor." balas Hikari.

Igor tertawa mendengar ucapan Hikari. "Kembalilah nanti,Kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya nanti."

Walau masih ingin bertanya Hikari merasa Igor tidak akan menberikannya bangkit dari kursi yang diduduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hei! Ada apa Takeba? Kenapa kau berdiri mematung?" tanya Reiji.

Hikari menemukan dirinya telah kembali dari velvet room. DIa berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu velvet room denga Reiji dan Kai berdiri di belakangnya."Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi cuma penasaran dengan pintu in….."

"Pintu? Mana ada pintu di sini?" Kata Reiji memotong ucapan Hikari.

"Iya,Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hikari. "Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melihat pintu ini." Pikir Hikari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ken tiba-tiba sambil berjalan mendekati mereka diikuti oleh Junpei dan Aigis.

"Tidak apa-apa,Takeba cuma melamun saja." Jawab Kai.

"Melamun? Hei Hika-tan,apakah di sana tempat yang bagus untuk melamun. Sebab Minato dulu juga sering berdiri melamun di sana?" tanya Junpei.

"Aku rasa Minato bukan melamun di sana, Junpei." ujar Aigis "Ada sesuatau yang dilakukannya di sana."

"Apa maksudmu Aigis?" tanya Junpei binggung begitu juga dengan Ken.

Hikari sendiri juga binggung dengan ucapan Aigis. Saat ingin bertanya apa maksud Aigis Hikari mendengar teriakan Ayumi "Oi! Ayo kita berangkat!"

" Iya! Kami datang! " balas Reiji.

"Ayo Takeba." Ajak Kai.

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya. "Nanti saja baru kutanya apa maksud perkataanya. Sekarang lebih baik aku konsentrasi untuk menjelajahi Tartaurus " pikir Hikari.

…..

"Hei ! Tangganya menghilang. " ujar Reiji sesaat mereka tiba di lantai 2.

"Bisakah kalian mendengar suaraku?" tanya Mitsuru melalui Earphone.

" Bisa." balas Hikari.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut. Kalian bisa menemukan accessspoint untuk kembali ke lantai pertama. Berhati-hatilah saat melawan shadow."Jelas Mitsuru.

Hikari,Kai,Nami,Reiji dan Ayumi memulai menjelajahi Tartaurus. Lantai 2 Tartaurus merupakan labirin koridor dengan genangan darah di mana-mana dan mengingatkan Hikari dengan Koridor sekolah mereka.

"Ya,ini memang sekolah pada pagi harinya." Pikir Hikari.

Hikari berjalan paling depan meminpin mereka dengan hati-hati. Hikari mengunakan two handed sword sebagai senjatanya sama dengan Reiji. Nami mengunakan one handed sword. Kai mengunakan spear sedangkan Ayumi tidak mengunakan senjata apa pun karena karate adalah andalannya.

"Berhenti!" ujar Hikari tiba-tiba dan menahan anggota lainnya saat akan belok ke kanan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Reiji.

"Ada satu Shadow di depan" ujar Hikari"Sepertinya Shadow itu tidak menyadari kehadiran kita. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang dari belakang."

"Hei! Menyerang dari belakang itu perbuatan pengecut tau!" balas Reiji.

Hikari,Kai,Nami, dan Ayumi terdiam mendengar ucapan Reiji.

"Yang kita hadapi adalah shadow Reiji. Kita tidak perlu peduli apa cara yang kita gunakan itu perbuatan pengecut atau tidak." ujar Kai.

"Yang kau hadapi sekarang bukan preman sekolah, Reiji the baka." tambah Ayumi.

"APA KATAMU!" Teriak Reiji kesal.

"Reiji! Kecilkan suaramu." perintah Nami cemas karena takut shadow menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat senpai." Kata Hikari pelan.

Shadow tersebut telah menyadari kehadiran mereka dan bergerak mendekati mereka.

"Sial" umpat Hikari berlari kearah shadow tersebut.

Shadow tersebut berbentuk seperti cairan dengan dua tangan dan mengunakan sebuah topeng berwarna merah.

Hikari mengeluarkan evoker dari balik jasnya sambil berlari. "Orpheus,Bash."

Orpheus muncul dari belakang Hikari dan dengan cepat bergerak kearah shadow yang paling dekat dengan mereka . Orpheus mengunakan harpanya menghantam Shadow tersebut. Namun shadow tersebut berhasil menghindar. Tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan yang ada Hikari mengayunkan pedang nya kebadan Shadow tersebut.

Shadow tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan balas menyerang Hikari. Hikari dengan gesit menghindar ke belakang. Tiba-tiba dari samping Hikari muncul sebuah tombak menusuk Shadow tersebut. Hikari tersenyum melihat Kai.

"Sepertinya kau perlu bantuanku." Ujar Kai tersenyum.

"Orpheus,Agi." perintah Hikari.

Orpheus memainkan harpanya dan muncul api menghantam shadow tersebut. Namun shadow tersebut sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Kaguya,bufu."teriak Nami.

Hikari melihat Nami mengunakan evoker untuk memanggil personanya. Dari belakang Nami muncul sosok seorang wanita yang mengunakan kimono berwarna hijau dengan sebuah wanita itu sangat putih dengan bola mata berwarna hitam kosong.

Kaguya mengibaskan kipas yang dipegannya dan dari bawah shadow tersebut muncul es yang menusukshadow tersebut. Shadow tersebut berteriak kesakitan lalu lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

Sesaat setelah shadow itu menghilang didalam pikiran Hikari tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kartu dengan gambar seorang wanita. Hikari mendengar suara seseorang yang berkata

"You have welcomed Asparas into your heart"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Pikir Hikari.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mitsuru melalui Earphone mengejutkan Hikari.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Ada shadow dan kami sudah berhasil mengalahkannya." Jawab Hikari.

"Reiji! Ayumi! Perhatikanlah sikap kalian!" kata Nami dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Baik, maaf."ujar Reiji dan Ayumi yang dari tadi cuma berdiri di tempat tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

…

"Ada 3 shadow di depan." ujar Hikari. " 2 dari shadow itu mirip dengan shadow yang tadi kita hadapi."

"Bisakah kau menberitau seperti apa Bentuk shadow satu lagi. Kami akan mencoba mencari data di data base mengenai kelemahan shadow tersebut." Ujar mitsuru melalui earphone.

"Bentuknya seperti sebuah topeng yang melayang-layang sekitar 1meter dari lantai dan memiliki kain yang melambai-lambai di bawahnya." Jelas Hikari sambil mengamati shadow tersebut.

"Mengerti! Sebentar." Balas Mitsuru. "Shadow itu adalah Merciless maya kelemahannya adalah api. Sedangkan shadow yang tadi kalian hadapi adalah Muttering maya kelemahannya adalah es "

" Terima kasih, Mitsuru san" ujar Hikari.

" Yoshimura senpai, Himura senpai dan Tanaka senpai bisakah kalian menanggani 2 Merciless maya tersebut. Aku akan Satoshi senpai akan melawan Muttering tiara satunya lagi."

"Baiklah."ujar Nami dan Kai bersamaan.

"Serahkan saja pada kami." senyum Ayumi.

"Iya. Ayo!" ujar Reiji.

Mereka semua pun maju kearah target masing-masing.

Hikari memanggil Orpheus dan menyerang Muttering tiara itu dengan Agi. Muttering tiara tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Reiji bergerak dengan cepat mendekati Muttering tiara tersebut dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah shadow tersebut. Namun Muttering tiara tersebut berhasil menghindarnya dan meloncat terbang melewati Reiji dan menuju arah Hikari.

"Sialan! Jangan kabur !" teriak Reiji dan mengeluarkan evokernya. " Tengu, Garu!"

Dari belakang Reiji muncul sosok seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian berwarna putih bersayap hitam di belakangnya dan menbawa sebatang tongkat petapa. Wajahnya tidak seperti wajah manusia melainkan mirip dengan wajah burung.

Muttering tiara tersebut jatuh ke lantai begitu serangan itu mengenainya. Tanpa menbuang kesempatan yang ada Hikari memerintahkan Orpheus menyerang lagi dengan agi. Muttering tiara itu berteriak kesakitan dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Mudah sekali." Tawa Reiji."Ayo,kita bantu yang lainnya."

Hikari melihat Kai,Nami dan Ayumi yang melawan shadow lainnya. Mereka cukup mampu melawan kedua Shadow tersebut. Hikari melihat Nami senpai memainkan pedangnya menusuk salah satu merciless maya tersebut dengan cepat dan akurat.

"Kalau kau tahan terhadap Api, bagaimana dengan ini" ujar Kai sambil mengeluarkan Evokernya "Phoenix,Slash!"

Dari belakang Kai muncul seekor burung berwarna emas dengan mata berwarna Merah. Phoenix terbang kearah shadow tersebut dan dengan cakarnya menyerang shadow tersebut. Shadow itu tidak sempat menghindari serangan Phoenix.

"Kaguya,Bufu!" teriak Nami. Serangan Kaguya tepat mengenai Shadow tersebut. Shadow itu berteriak kesakitan dan menghilang.

Dilain pihak Ayumi yang berada di ujung koridor dengan cekatan melancarkan jurus karatenya terhadap yang di hadapinya. Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang Ayumi muncul lagi seekor Merciless maya dan menyerangnya.

"Ayumi! Awas! " teriak Reiji sambil melindungi berdua kehilangan Keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

"AHHHH!" Teriak Reiji kesakitan karena shadow tersebut berhasil melukaiinya.

"Ayumi! Reiji! " teriak Kai panik sambil berlari kearah mereka.

Kedua shadow tersebut bergerak menyerang mereka berdua.

"Agi tidak akan menpan. Shadow itu hanya menpan terhadap bufu." Pikir Hikari. Tiba –tiba didalam pikirannnya Hikari teringat akan Asparas.

"Kaguya, Bufu!" teriak Nami.

"Asparas bufu!" teriak Hikari.

Dari belakang Hikari muncul seorang wanita berwajah tanpa ekprisis pakaian berwarna biru.

Serangan Hikari dan Nami tepat melukai Kedua shadow tersebut sehingga serangan merekapun terhenti. Reiji bangkit dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah salah satu shadow tersebut. Kai yang telah berada di belakang mereka menusukkan tombaknya tepat kearah shadow satunya lagi.

Kedua shadow itupun lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Hikari dan Nami pun berlari mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Reiji? Kau berdarah" tanya Ayumi dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" balas Reiji tersenyum .

"Maaf" ujar Ayumi. Ayumi mengeluarkan evokernya."Inari ,Dia."

Dari belakang Ayumi muncul seekor rubah besar berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna merah.

Di atas luka Reiji muncul cahaya biru dan lukanyapun menghilang.

"He! Terima kasih Ayumi." Ujar Reiji begitu melihat lukanya telah sembuh.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan Takeba? Kupikir personamu adalah Orpheus." Ujar Kai sambil melihat Hikari.

"Itu adalah kemampuan dari personanya. Hikari memiliki kemampuan untuk mengganti personanya." Ujar mitsuru melalui earphone.

"oh,begitu ya." Ujar Nami.

"Kuharap kalian bisa lebih waspada dan teliti saat melawan shadow. Kita sama sekali tidak bisa menpredeksi jumlah dan letak Shadow yang ada." Tambah Mitsuru.

" Baiklah." Balas mereka semua.

….

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam menjelajahi Tartaurus dan beberapa kali kembali melawan shadow. Karena mereka sudah agak terbiasa melawan shadow mereka tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan. Hikari berhasil mendapatkan Pixie dan Angel setelah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa shadow.

"Ada tangga" kata Ayumi "Bagai mana mau naik tidak?"

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali saja ke lantai pertama. Kuraasa untuk permulaan kalian cukup menjelajahi satu lantai saja." Ujar Mitsuru.

"Baiklah." Balas Hikari.

"Coba kalian lihat lantai di sekeliling kalian. Jika ada sebuah alat yang bersinar, akan otomatis diporta kembali ke lantai satu."

"Baiklah." Ujar Nami.

Mereka pun mulai mencari accesstpoint yang di katakan Mitsuru.

"Hei! Semuanya di sini!" teriak Kai.

Merekapun berkumpul didepan accesspoint tersebut. Begitu mereka menyentuhnya. Pandangan mereka menjadi agak buram. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka menemukan diri mereka telah berada di lantai satu Tartaurus.

"Selamat datang kerja yang bagus." senyum Akihiko.

….


	12. Chapter 12

Maaf update nya agak lambat karena gw gak da waktu untuk nulis ! Thx buat yg udah Reviews dan menbaca fic ku ini!

dan maaf karena banyak sekali kesalahan penulisan dalam fic ini! gw akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya...

Disclaimer : Persona 3 ama persona 3 fes bukan punya gw!

* * *

Chapter 12

Hikari duduk dalam kelas saat pelajaran di mulai. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya. Matanya menerawang memandang ke luar jendela sedangkan pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian yang semalam mereka hadapi.

Sesaat setelah mereka kembali ke lantai 1 Tartarus, Hikari kembali mengunjungi Igor. Igor menjelaskan padanya cara untuk menfusion persona dan apa sebenarnya Sosial link itu. Hikari mencoba menfusion Persona yang dimilikinya. Dan dari hasil menfuse Asparas dan Pixie dia berhasil mendapatkan Nekomata.

Hikari merasa sangat ngantuk sebab dia memang kurang tidur. Dan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama dia telah teridur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Hikari! Bangun! Kau di panggil guru tuh!" kata Shin pelan sambil menyenggol tangan Hikari.

Hikari sadar dari tidurnya dan segera berdiri.

"Takeba, coba jawab pertanyaan ini?" Ujar gurunya sambil menunjuk soal yang telah di tulisnya di papan tulis. Guru tersebut menyadari Hikari tertidur selama pelajarannya karena tulah dia sengaja menyuruh Hikari menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menbantumu Hikari." Bisik Shin pelan.

Hikari melihat soal yang ada di papan tulis dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa ragu. Guru dan semua murid di kelas sangat terkejut dengan apa yang didengar mereka. Sebab Hikari menberikan jawaban yang benar padahal dia sama sekali tidak menperhatikan pelajaran.

"Emm….Benar sekali, duduklah." Ujar gurunya.

"Wuah… kau hebat sekali Hikari." kata Shin kagum.

"Biasa saja." Balas Hikari sambil duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Biasa saja? Haah…memang enak jadi orang jenius." Ujar Shin sambil menghela napasnya.

…

"Hikari, kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub apa?" tanja Shin begitu usai sekolah.

"Kendo."jawab Hikari tanpa basa-basi.

"Kendo ya….baiklah. Klub kendo hari ini menbuka penerimaan anggota baru. Kurasa kau sudah bisa mendaftar sekarang." Jelas Shin.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak akan ikut klub apa pun Shin?" tanja Hikari.

"Tidak. Aku tetap pada pendirianku dulu. Aku ikut klub pulng sekolah."Tawa Shin

Hikari Cuma diam melihat kelakuan Shin.

"Heh! Tunggu dulu! Bukannya kemarin kita janji mau ke Paulownia mall hari ini!" ujar Shin tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Hikari teringat akan janjinya. Hikari terlalu memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi semalam saat Dark hour sehingga dia merupakan janjinya kepada Shin.

Shin menghela napasnya dan tersenyum "Tak apa-apa deh! Lain kali saja, Itu gunanya temankan?"

Hikari menbalas senyum Shin "Terima kasih."

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the hiero arcane."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 6. Arcane Hiero.

"Sampai besok." Ujar Shin dan berjalan meninggalkan Hikari.

Setelah Shin pergi Hikari langsung menuju klub kendo. Begitu masuk ke dalam gym dia melihat anggota klub kendo sedang latihan. Seorang cewek berjalan mendekati Hikari "Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan klub kendo?"

"Iya."jawab Hikari.

"Bagus sekali!" senyum cewek itu dan berjalan menuju seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedang memantau latihan para anggota kendo. " Pak, ada murid kelas satu yang mau bergabung."

"Benarkah? Di mana dia?"tanya pelatih itu.

"Di sana." Ujar cewek itu sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke Hikari.

Begitu melihat Hikari mata pelatih itu menbelalak terkejut. "Tidak mungkin….Minato…"

…

"Sepertinya mereka semua bisa diandalkan?"ujar Junpei di dalam loby headquarter SEES.

"Iya, kau benar Junpei." Senyum Akihiko.

"Mereka semua tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam memanggil persona mereka." Tambah ken.

"Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki persona user yang bisa mensupport mereka dalam pertempuran." UjarAigis tiba-tiba.

"Kita memang bisa menbantu mereka menganalisis kelaemahan shadow yang mereka hadapi melalui data base yang kita punya. Tapi, kita sama sekali tidak bisa menbantu mereka menganalisis jumlah dan letak shadow yang akan mereka hadapi." Kata Mitsuru lirih.

Semua yang ada terdiam. Mereka mengerti betapa pentingnya seorang persona user bertipe support dalam mencapai puncak Tartarus.

"kurasa bagai manapun juga kita harus mencari seorang persona user bertipe support." Kata Akihiko memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau benar Akihiko." Senyum Mitsuru.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Fuuka?" tanya jupei tiba-tiba. Dia baru sadar Fuuka tidak berada di sana.

"Fuuka masih belum pulang dari perkerjaannya, Junpei." Jawab Mitsuru.

…

Hikari melihat Pelatih klub kendo berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hikari Takeba, kelas 1-F." ujar Hikari menperkenalkan dirinya.

"Takeba? Tidak mungkin…maaf, apa mungkin nama ibumu Yukari Takeba?" Tanya pelatih itu.

Hikari terkejut mendengar ucapan pelatih itu. "Anda mengenal Ibuku?"

"Jadi benar ya.. maaf namaku Kazushi Miyamoto. Aku adalah teman Ibumu semasa sma dulu." Jelas Kazushi.

Mendengar penjelasan Kazushi, Hikari mengerti mengapa Kazushi sangat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Apakah anda terkejut karena aku begitu mirip dengan Minato Arisato."kata Hikari.

"Iya, kau benar. Apa hubunganmu dengan Minato?" Tanya Kazushi.

Hikari tersenyum . "Minato Arisato adalah ayahku."

Mendengar jawaban Hikari mata Kazushi kembali terbelalak dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa."Ha..ha..Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku kalau Minato memiliki anak dan akan menjadi muridku."

Hikari Cuma diam melihat kazushi yang sedang tertawa.

"Selamat bergabung Hikari. Aku senang kau bergabung dengan kami. " Sambut Kazushi riang.

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the Strength arcana."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 12. Arcana strength.

…

"Takeba! Tunggu!" teriak seseorang saat Hikari meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Hikari melihat arah datangnya suara tersebut dan dia melihat Reiji yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau mau pulang ke asrama kan? Pulang sama-sama yuk?" ajak Reiji begitu tiba di depan Hikari.

"Maaf, Satoshi senpai aku ingin menjenguk Ibuku dulu sebelum pulang ke asrama." tolak Hikari.

"Oh…Begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa. Dan tidak usah memanggilku Satoshi, panggil aku Reiji saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Hikari." senyum Reiji.

Hikari menbalas senyum Reiji "Baiklah Reiji senpai.

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the hermit arcana."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 10. Arcana hermit.

"Aku duluan Hikari." Kata Reiji sambil berlari meninggalkan Hikari.

…

Hikari memasuki ruangan ibunya. Dia melihat Fuuka berada di dalam sedang mengecek Yukari.

Menyadari kedatangan Hikari, Fuuka tersenyum "Menjenguk ibumu Hikari?"

Hikari mengangguk kepalanya. " Bagai mana keadaan ibuku Yamagishi san?"

"Masih sama." Jawab Fuuka pelan.

Hikari berjalan ke arah Yukari dan duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Yukari pasti akan segera sadar Hikari. Yukari bukan orang yang lemah." kata Fuuka pelan.

"Terima kasih Yamagishi san." Balas Hikari.

Fuka tertawa " Cukup memanggilku Fuuka saja tidak usah terlalu formal."

Hikari tersenyum "Baiklah Fuuka san."

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the priestess arcana."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 2. Arcana priestess

…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Pagi pergi ke sekolah dan belajar seperti murid biasa, malamnya menjelajahi Tartarus dan melawan shadow. Itulah kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh Hikari dan teman seasramanya belakangn ini.

Hikari berjalan dengan lambat menuju sekolahnya. Badannya terasa lelah dan juga ngantuk karena semalam dia baru saja menjelajahi Tartarus. Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak Hikari menbangkitkan personanya. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dengan Dark hour dan Tartarus dia tetap saja merasa kurang tidur.

"Lucu sekali! Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau dia paranoid seperti itu. Katanya "Aku bisa merasakan Makhluk itu, Makhluk itu bukan manusia. Aku takut sekali.." Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya!" tawa seorang gadis di depan Pintu gerbang Gekkoukan high school.

"Iya, kurasa dia cuma mau mencari perhatian saja."balas temannya sambil tertawa.

Hikari melihat kedua orang cewek yang sedang bergosib dengan rianngya itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Hikari. "Apa yang kau lihat Hikari?"

Hikari melihat Shin memandangnya dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tau."Jangan katakan kalau salah satu dari kedua cewek itu adalah incaranmu"

Hikari tersenyum "Tidak aku Cuma penasaran dengan perkataan mereka."

"Oh.. tentang Gadis cenayang dari kelas 1-b ya?" ujar Shin dengan wajah lemas "Kupikir aku bakal mendapatkan cerita menarik saat melihatmu memadang kedua cewek itu."

"Gadis cenayang?" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Iya ada seorang siswi kelas 1-B bernama Hana Hoshino yang mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa merasakan keberadaan suatu makhluk yang bukan manusia. Namun tidak ada yang percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya. Dan sekarang Dia tak masuk sekolah karena ketakutan."jelas Shin.

"TENG…TENG..TENG…"bunyi lonceng tanda masuk kelas .

Mendengar bunyi lonceng Shin berlari ke arah kelas mereka sambil menarik Hikari "Sial! Ayo cepat Hikari!"

…

Sepulang sekolah Hikari menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit. Keadaan ibunya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera sadar. Setelah setengah jam berlalu Hikari memutuskan untuk pulang ke asramanya.

Dalam perjalanannya ke asrama Hikari melewati Nagasaki Shrine. " Kurasa tidak ada ruginya aku berdoa." Pikirnya.

Hikari memasukkan uang 500 yen ke dalam kotak dana dan berdoa 'Semoga Ibu cepat sadar dan Dark Hour itu bisa segera menghilang."

"Saat manusia mengalami suatu masalah manusia cendrung berdoa kepada tuhan supaya masalah mereka cepat terselesaikan." kata seseorang dari belakang Hikari.

Hikari terkejut dan melihat kebelakang. Seorang anak cowok seusianya. Rambutnya berwarna Hitam dengan mata berwarna biru dan mengunakan sebuah syal berwarna kuning berdiri di belakang Hikari.

Cowok itu tersenyum " Yang aku katakan tidak salah kan?"

Hikari merasakan aura yang sedikit aneh dari cowok itu. Namun Hikari tidak begitu memikirkannya dan menjawab " Ya, kurasa kau benar."

Cowok itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Hikari. " Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah. Kuharap masalahmu bisa cepat terselesaikan."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hikari.

"Tidak lama lagi bulan purnama. Kau harus hati-hati, kau akan menghadapi tantangan yang berat dan sepertinya kau juga akan mendapatkan teman. Teman yang penting sepertinya." Ujar cowok itu tertawa sambil melihat ke langit sore.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?"tanya Hikari bingung.

"Aku? Oh iya! Maaf aku lupa menperkenalkan diri namaku Ryo...bukan namaku Pharos." Kata cowok itu menperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan aku mungkin boleh kau sebut sebagai peramal."

"Peramal? Jadi kata-katamu barusan itu ramalan untuk ku?" Tanya Hikari lagi.

Pharos tertawa lagi " Boleh juga kau katakan begitu."

Hikari semakin bingung dengan ucapan Pharos.

" sepertinya juga sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke asramamu." Kata Pharos sambil mendorong punggung Hikari keluar dari kuil. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Hikari-chan."

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the death arcane."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 14. Arcana death.

"Heh! Tunggu apa maksud mu? Dan dari mana kau tau nama…" Tanya Hikari sambil menbalikkan badannya. Namun dia tidak menemukan Pharos. Tidak ada orang sama sekali di belakangnya.

"Death arcane. Apa dia hantu?" Pikir Hikari.

…

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa ke Tartarus." Ujar Kai begitu melihat Hikari yang baru saja pulang.

"Aku juga." Ujar Nami "Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Kurasa lebih baik kalian tidak menjelajahi Tartarus hari ini. Kalian perlu Istirahat." Ujar Mitsuru yang duduk di sofa.

"Benar, kurasa kalian perlu istirahat." Tambah Fuuka.

Hikari mengangguk menyetujui mereka karena sebenarnya dia sendiri juga merasa sangat lelah. Kai dan Nami pun berpamitan dengan yang lainnya untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Hikari melihat Aigis yang sedang menbaca papan pengumuman yang ada di dinding. Hikari berjalan mendekatinya.

Melihat Hikari, Aigis tersenyum "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan Aigis san. Saat pertama kali kita pergi ke Tartarus aku berdiri mematung dan Junpei san bertanya padaku Apakah ini tempat yang bagus untuk melamun sebab Ayahku juga sering melamun di tempat ini."

"Benar dan aku berkata aku rasa Minato bukan melamun di sana junpei, ada sesuatu yang di lakukannya di sana."

"Benar. Bolehkah aku tau mengapa kau mengatakan demikian?" Tanya Hikari.

"Velvet Room." ujar Aigis.

Hikari terkejut mendengar ucapan Aigis. "Kau tau Velvet room?"

Aigis tersenyum lagi. "Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan di sana Hikari. Karena aku dulu juga merupakan tamu di Velvet room, begitu juga dengan ayahmu."

Hikari semakin terkejut mendengar penjelasan Aigis. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau Ayahnya dan Aigis dulu merupakan tamu dari velvet room.

"Apakah Igor dan Elizabeth baik-baik saja?" tanya Aigis. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat pintu itu lagi. Kurasa aku bukan lagi tamu di velvet room."

"Igor baik-baik saja tapi aku tidak mengenal Elizabeth yang kau maksud Aigis san. Setau ku yang ada di sana cuma ada Igor dan Margaret asistennya."

"Margaret? Kurasa Igor sudah menukar asistennya" ujar Aigis " Sudah 17 tahun waktu berlalu.'

Hikari Cuma Diam melihat Aigis. Walau dia adalah android dia sangat mirip dengan manusia.

"Terima kasih karena telah menberitauku Hikari" Senyum Aigis sambil melihat Hikari.

Hikari mendengar bunyi denting kaca dan suara seseorang yang berkata

"Thou shall have our blessing when thou choosest to create a persona of the chariot arcane."

Di dalam pikiran Hikari dia melihat sebuah kartu tarot dengan tulisan no 7. Arcana chariot.

…

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 35 tahun berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya tanpa menpedulikan orang yang berlalu di sekelilingnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.59.58. "Sial! sudah tengah malam." Pikirnya.

11.59.59

00.00.00

Langit malam berubah warna menjadi hikau kekuningan. Lampu kota dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya tiba-tiba mati. Kakinya pria itu menginjak genangan air. "Apa ini? Tadikan tidak hujan?" Pikirnya sambil menperhatikan genangan air yang diinjaknya.

Matanya menbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Genangan darah di mana-mana. Pria itu menbalikan badannya untuk memanggil orang tapi dia terkejut sekali karena tidak ada seorangpun di belakangnya. Yang ada cuma peti mati.

Tiba-tba dia melihat sesuatu datang mendekatinya. Pria itu ketakutan sehingga segera melarikan diri dari sana menuju sebuah gang. Setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Saat di menbalikkan badannya dan melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya dia berteriak "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Didalam sebuah kamar seorang gadis meringkuk di dalam kasurnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini Cuma mimpi cepat tidur! Cepat tidur! Aku tidak merasakan apapun!" air mata mengaril pipinya.

…


End file.
